


Двойной закат

by julyp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyp/pseuds/julyp
Summary: Перед битвой с ситом на Набу Квай-Гон перенесся на Татуин в будущее. Сила здесь ощущается неуравновешенной, люди шепчутся об Империи, но на планете есть еще один одаренный в Силе. Местные зовут его старым Беном...
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Будущее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Binary Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819132) by [jedia_lo21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedia_lo21/pseuds/jedia_lo21). 



> Работа есть на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9434822) и [фанфиксе](https://fanfics.me/fic136330).
> 
> Беты Ладос и хочется жить.
> 
> Благодарности автору за историю и за доброту, и бетам за помощь :)

Мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн стоял и, заложив руки за спину, слушал, как королева рассказывает о своих планах телохранителю и капитану королевской охраны. Находились они на борту набуанского звездолета. Королева Амидала сидела в центре комнаты на троне, лицо ее было спокойно, почти нечитаемо. С двух сторон от величественного трона расположились служанки в одеждах теплого оранжевого цвета — таким образом они выражали уважение к родной планете.

— Как только мы приземлимся, Федерация арестует вас и заставит подписать договор, — капитан Панака говорил хоть и встревоженно, но твердо: он умолял королеву пересмотреть свои планы. Выйти в атмосферу Набу, да еще и без армии, было смерти подобно. У них всего-навсего два джедая, несколько пилотов, сам Панака да дроид.

Квай-Гон вздохнул. Если королеву схватят и она подпишет договор с Федерацией, то все усилия пойдут насмарку. Да и рисковать жизнью нового подопечного Квай-Гон не хотел.

Энакин Скайуокер. Избранный. Возможно, его будущий падаван. Впрочем, только в том случае, если совет внемлет голосу разума и прислушается к воле Силы.

— Согласен с капитаном. И не уверен, чего вы таким образом добьетесь, — тихонько сказал Квай-Гон.

Королева прищурилась:

— Я заберу то, что по праву принадлежит нам.

И хотя Квай-Гона восхищала ее решительность, ему было тревожно оттого, что он рисковал жизнью Эни. У мальчика не было никаких джедайских умений, и в случае чего, он не сможет защититься ни Силой, ни мечом.

— Вас я могу защитить, но воевать за вас не буду, — напомнил он королеве. И пускай в Ордене джедаев Квай-Гон слыл вольнодумцем, пренебрегающим кодексом в угоду воле Силы, сейчас роль смиренного и примерного джедая подходила ему как нельзя кстати: Энакина нужно сберечь любой ценой.

Квай-Гон заметил, как его нынешний падаван напрягся, пускай и едва уловимо. Через связь Силы он почувствовал удивление, а затем она закрылась: Оби-Ван поднял щиты. Квай-Гон чуть не улыбнулся. Оби-Ван преданно чтил и неукоснительно соблюдал кодекс джедаев, а Орден, и в особенности Совет, бесконечно уважал. Поначалу, когда они только начали совместный путь учителя и падавана, Квай-Гон переживал, что такая горячая преданность кодексу помешает их только-только зарождающейся связи.

Пока Квай-Гон жил настоящим и опирался на крепкую волю живой Силы, падаван в это же время просчитывал каждое действие, он поступал логично, опираясь на запутанные знаки единой Силы. Однако, несмотря на разницу, они отлично дополняли и уравновешивали друг друга, поэтому и узы Силы между ними были так крепки и нерушимы — крепче в Ордене вряд ли сыщешь.

У Квай-Гона сердце кровью обливалось только от одной мысли о потере Оби-Вана. Наверное, это было слишком эгоистично: он хотел, чтобы падаван был рядом всегда. Квай-Гон даже обычную миссию без Оби-Вана — верного, остроумного и хитрого — представить не мог! Но Оби-Ван заслуживал самостоятельности, заслуживал жить так, как ему хотелось, без учителя, который то и дело норовил ограничить ученика. Безусловно, рыцарем Оби-Ван тоже стать готов, пожалуй, слишком давно готов. И теперь, когда Квай-Гон может взять в ученики Энакина, ему будет легче отпустить Оби-Вана в свободное плавание.

Королева повернулась и обратилась к Джа-Джа Бинксу. Квай-Гон поморщился, когда гунган споткнулся.

— Моя, васа величества?

Всевозможных квайгоновских «обездоленных существ» Оби-Ван терпел, но неудовольствие тоже выказывал. Квай-Гон частенько приносил домой то растение, то бездомного зверька. А что ему было делать? Сила хотела, чтобы он помогал бедняжкам. Впрочем, по поводу гунгана Квай-Гон не был уверен, действительно ли он спас его по велению Силы? Теперь ему казалось, что совсем нет. Ужасающая ошибка.

Подробно объяснять план Джа-Джа королева не стала. Но Квай-Гон догадался, что сядут они где-то на территории гунганов, бросят корабль на произвол Торговой федерации и отправятся искать Босса Насса. А после… какие у королевы планы, экипаж не знал. Честно говоря, все думали, что от гунганов нужно держаться подальше. Даже для по-джедайски терпеливого Квай-Гона Джа-Джа уже было достаточно.

Обсуждение планов пока что отложили, поэтому Квай-Гон вместе с учеником направились к выходу из комнаты.

— До Набу еще несколько часов — лучше отдохнуть: вряд ли нас ждет что-то хорошее по прибытии.

— Да, учитель, — кивнул Оби-Ван.

Квай-Гон едва не поморщился. После злополучного совета, когда он сказал, что возьмет Энакина в ученики, отношения с падаваном изменились: стали холодными и напряженными. Оби-Ван сам на себя не походил: не шутил, не забавлялся и был чересчур уж собран. Он будто отдалился, притих. Отвечал резко и коротко — одно-два слова. Как же Квай-Гону не нравился сердитый Оби-Ван!

Хотя глубоко внутри он догадывался, почему Оби-Ван отстранился. Все дело в Энакине. Для Оби-Вана Избранный был еще одним «обездоленным существом». Но он, как и Совет, понятия не имел, как важен Эни. Он принесет баланс в Силу — в этом-то Квай-Гон был уверен. Когда-нибудь Оби-Ван поймет. Это не из желания заменить Оби-Вана татуинским мальчиком — совсем нет.

«К тому же, — подумал Квай-Гон, — ты готов к рыцарству. Я и так слишком долго не отпускал тебя».

— Оби-Ван, — Квай-Гон потянулся к плечу падавана. Но тот только отпрянул. Тишина была невыносимой, сердце пропустило удар — Оби-Ван избегает его!

— Пойду проверю, как устроился Энакин, — тихо пробормотал Квай-Гон.

Как только Оби-Ван услышал имя мальчика, он повернулся к Квай-Гону и, прищурившись, сказал:

— Хорошо, учитель.

Квай-Гону не понравился тон Оби-Вана, но отчитать он его не успел: падаван просто-напросто развернулся и пошел вдоль коридора. Квай-Гон устало вздохнул. Ну и что ему теперь делать?

Ему ведь больше всего на свете хотелось, чтобы Оби-Ван и Энакин ладили друг с другом. Падаваны одного учителя, будто братья. Оби-Ван, как старший брат, помогал бы Энакину постигать джедайские премудрости, они делились бы тайнами, улыбались и смеялись, услышав только им понятную шутку. Но что толку теперь мечтать об этом? Оби-Ван прохладно относился к мальчику. Он знать его не хотел! А ребенка недовольные взгляды Оби-Вана только отпугивали. Поэтому друг от друга они держались подальше.

Квай-Гон направился в главный отсек. Там он и нашел Энакина: мальчик свернулся калачиком под техстанцией, закутавшись в пушистые одеяла — должно быть, у служанок попросил. Увидев Квай-Гона, Энакин тотчас засиял. Он с трудом выбрался из одеял и кинулся к нему:

— Мастер Квай-Гон, сэр!

Посмеиваясь, Квай-Гон похлопал Энакина по плечу:

— Чем занимался, Эни?

Мальчик улыбнулся от уха до уха:

— Так, сначала я ходил к комнатам королевы, хотел поговорить с Падме, но мне сказали, что она спит. Потом я обошел весь корабль. Еще пилот позвал меня в кабину! Там круто! Он сказал, что я могу прийти попозже, и тогда он даст мне порулить кораблем!

Мальчик так лучился удовольствием, что Квай-Гон невольно улыбнулся:

— Чудесно, Эни.

Он уселся рядом с Энакином, и они начали говорить обо всем на свете. Энакин поделился, что ему интересно, как работает гипердвигатель, рассказал, как сам собрал протокольного дроида, которого он оставил маме на Татуине. Вспомнив о матери, он сказал, что ему грустно и страшно оставлять ее одну.

Квай-Гон мягко обнял Энакина.

— Не бойся. Сила хотела, чтобы ты был здесь, так что сосредоточься на настоящем, а остальное она возьмет на себя.

Мальчик кивнул, зевнул и свернулся калачиком у Квай-Гона под боком. Тот с приязнью смотрел, как Энакин засыпает. Этот ребенок — душа чистая и наивная. Конечно, кто-то мог сказать, что забота о матери — это привязанность, но Квай-Гону казалось: это даже хорошо. Ведь Эни рос рабом, поэтому немудрено, что, кроме Шми, у него никого и ничего не было, она была его защитой и опорой. И тосковать по матери он тоже мог без стыда, как-никак он ее любил — иначе и быть не могло. А Совет путь катится к пропасть, раз считает иначе.

Квай-Гон встал, взяв Энакина на руки, нехотя опустил на одеяла и покрепче укутал — ребенок вздрогнул во сне.

— Вот увидишь, малыш, всё наладится. Обещаю, — тихонько сказал он.

Квай-Гон отправился в свою каюту. Дверь тихо зашипела, и он вошел в темную комнату. Глаза наконец привыкли ко мраку, и он заметил падавана, уютно устроившегося на койке у стены. Улыбка озарила лицо Квай-Гона.

Оби-Ван спал, свернувшись калачиком, будто ребенок, будто он в два раза младше. И до того умилительно он сейчас смотрелся! Квай-Гон подошел поближе: поразительно, как молодо он выглядит во сне.

Лицо было безмятежным, его не терзали дневные заботы, косичка лежала на щеке, рот был слегка приоткрыт, он глубоко дышал. И вновь от мысли, что скоро придется отпустить Оби-Вана, радость его жизни, сделалось тоскливо.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты на меня не обижался. Я даже не знаю, как сильно ты огорчился. А ведь раньше мы ничего друг от друга не скрывали, говорили правду, по этому я скучаю, — Квай-Гон говорил это и нежно гладил Оби-Вана по волосам, они были мягкими, к тому же это утешало его. И навевало приятные воспоминания и какую-то тоску.

Оби-Ван тихо вздохнул во сне, и сердце Квай-Гона тут же наполнилось теплотой.

Внезапно корабль затрясся — Квай-Гон чуть не упал на Оби-Вана, но вовремя облокотился на стену.

Что случилось? Они вышли из гиперпространства?

Еще толчок — и он плюхнулся на колени. Квай-Гон хотел было придержать Оби-Вана, но тот спал как убитый, будто вокруг ничего не происходило.

Он встал и заковылял к двери. Интересно, к ним уже бегут, чтобы сказать, что сломался гипердвигатель или что на них напали? Но в коридоре было тихо. Даже слишком тихо.

В Силе команда казалась спокойной, жизнь теплилась по всему кораблю. Никто не был взволнован или насторожен. Будто бы вообще ничего не произошло.

Но глубоко в Силе Квай-Гон чувствовал легкое волнение, словно огромный зверь медленно пробуждался ото сна. Ощущение было неясное, ускользающее и совсем неяркое, но Квай-Гон знал: Сила чего-то ждет. Предвкушает. Скоро что-то случится.

Корабль снова затрясся — и гораздо сильнее, чем до этого. Квай-Гон прижался к стене. Зубы стучали, руки и ноги дрожали — скоро он не сможет держаться.

Низкий рокот разнесся по всему кораблю, он вибрировал и отдавался в ушах. В голове шумело всё сильнее и сильнее. Это была целая какофония звуков — рев был слышен даже в Силе. Квай-Гон стиснул зубы, казалось, что корабль ушел из-под ног. Он отчаянно цеплялся за Силу, но она ускользала от него всё дальше и дальше.

Ему не было страшно, скорее, он не понимал, почему Сила обвилась вокруг него и заполнила всё вокруг нетерпеливым пылом. Квай-Гон даже понять ничего не успел, а Сила накинулась на него, оглушая и физически, и ментально.

Он ударился затылком о стену и провалился в темноту.

  


* * *

  
Яркий луч света рассеял тьму в голове Квай-Гона. Он застонал и потер лоб: в голове пульсировало и болело. Ему даже двинуться, поднять руку или подумать было больно. Но через несколько секунд вернулись другие ощущения: горло пересохло, кожу пекло, было жарко.

Наконец Квай-Гон распахнул глаза, и яркий свет обрушился на него, заставляя зажмуриться. Он снова застонал: голова просто раскалывалась от боли. Квай-Гон попытался открыть глаза еще раз, на этот раз прищурившись, постепенно привыкая к яркому свету.

Небо над ним было ярко-голубым, чистым — ни облачка. Он медленно сел — с трудом, потому что в голове запульсировало сильнее.

И тут увиденное потрясло его до глубины души.

Песок. Везде был песок. Были дюны, маленькие и большие. От ветра песок стелился над землей покрывалом, царапал кожу, забивался под одежду. Но больше всего его удивили два ослепляюще ярких солнца на небе.

Он был на Татуине. Как, во имя Силы, он очутился на Татуине?

Квай-Гон с трудом поднялся на ноги, морщась от боли в немолодых уже суставах. Он огляделся вокруг, всматриваясь в горизонт. Казалось, в какую сторону ни глянь — никаких признаков жизни. И набуанского звездолета как не бывало.

Вздохнув, Квай-Гон погрузился в Силу, рассеянно гадая, обрушится ли она на него снова и куда отправит в этот раз: на Корускант, на Мандалор или, быть может, еще дальше? Но Сила была спокойна, впрочем, когда Квай-Гон к ней потянулся, появилось в ней какое-то самодовольство, а потом она слегка подтолкнула его вперед.

Отлично.

Квай-Гон раздосадовано выбрал направление и двинулся вперед. Если у него видение, тогда то, ради чего он здесь, явится в свое время.

Джедай медленно плелся по зыбкому песку, то и дело натягивая капюшон поглубже, когда ветер швырял песок в лицо. Чем дольше он шел, тем больше сомневался, что у него видение. Не будет же оно длиться так долго и тратиться на путешествие по пустыне?

И только он собрался остановиться, чтобы вновь воззвать к Силе, как на горизонте что-то быстро, но ярко блеснуло. Квай-Гон прищурился: искорка света вдалеке медленно превращалась в спидер.

Он облегченно вздохнул и помахал рукой, подавая сигнал тому, кто в спидере. Как только спидер подъехал поближе, Квай-Гон смог разглядеть водителя. Это был высокий седой гуманоид. Спидер остановился в нескольких шагах от Квай-Гона, и водитель приветственно улыбнулся.

— Впервой у нас, да? — губы у водителя потрескались от сухости, голос был грубым: — Наши того... обычно спят в такую жарищу, дома сидят. Не выходят, если только в ящик не хотят сыграть или не упились вусмерть, — старик говорил странно и невнятно.

— Увы, я понятия не имею, где нахожусь, — улыбнувшись, ответил ему Квай-Гон.

Старик удивленно поднял брови:

— Да ты ж брел по гоночному каньону. Всего в нескольких кликах от Мос-Эспа!

— Добрый человек, к сожалению, я не местный, скажи, пожалуйста, как дойти до города, — попросил Квай-Гон, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ай, хитрец, навеселе, что ли? — хохотнул старик. — Вежливый ты. Поди сюда, подкину до города, — Квай-Гон даже возразить ничего не успел, а старик ему уже ответил: — По пути мне. Кому будет лучше, если ты помрешь здесь? Да и понравился ты мне, хоть и одежонка у тебя нездешняя. Я Бомар.

— Спасибо за гостеприимство. Я Квай-Гон Джинн, — вежливо пожал старческую руку Квай-Гон.

— Да, без рюмочки такое не скажешь, Квай Джинни, — ответил Бомар забавляясь.

Похоже, Сила решила покарать его за что-то. Ничего: ни терпение, ни хитрые джедайские техники, ни кодекс — не могло помочь Квай-Гон Джинну. Он только нетерпеливо стучал пальцами по ноге. Казалось, Бомар во что бы то ни стало хотел поделиться всеми подробностями жизни с «пьяным не местным» Квай Джинни. Он и про влагосборники рассказывал, и про кореллианский ликер, и про бант. А тут, какая удача, под руку подвернулся благодарный слушатель Квай-Гон.

Он знал, что терпение — основа для взаимодействия с Силой. Нужно познать спокойствие, чтобы почувствовать ее тонкие, едва уловимые потоки, вьющиеся вокруг всевозможных живых существ. И терпение было единственным верным способом услышать ее подсказки. Но понять, почему Сила тихо гудела где-то на задворках сознания, он не мог. Хотя, казалось, будто ему позволили решать самому, что же делать дальше, и как избавиться от досады, ему тоже нужно было решить самостоятельно.

Он был один. Хотя, конечно, рядом был Бомар. А старикашка раздражал не меньше Джа-Джа Бинкса. Всё-таки чувство юмора у Силы безжалостное.

Наконец-то Квай-Гон заметил, что на горизонте забрезжили первые признаки жизни: верхушки домов из синтетического камня. Он выпрямился и попытался отпустить в безучастную Силу предвкушение и облегчение.

Спокоен. Он должен быть спокоен.

Бомар повернулся к нему и улыбнулся:

— Рад приветствовать в Мос-Эспа, Квай Джинни.

  


* * *

  
По татуинским меркам Мос-Эспа был большим городом. На улицах толклись люди и приезжие, они несли еду и другую утварь, ездили на спидерах или животных между домами. Квай-Гон узнал некоторые куполообразные дома этого портового города, он вместе с набуанской служанкой ходил рядом с ними в поисках деталей для корабля.

Но казалось, город сильно изменился, хотя Квай-Гон был здесь всего несколько дней назад. Он не смог припомнить, видел ли он некоторые места или нет.

Бомар остановил спидер подальше от снующих туда-сюда прохожих, и Квай-Гон с радостью слез на землю. Старик улыбнулся, помахал рукой и скрылся среди зданий, только «Удачи, Квай Джинни» и отдавалось у джедая в ушах. Как только старик исчез, Квай-Гона перестала мучить головная боль и он вздохнул с облегчением. Теперь ему будет проще сосредоточиться, а там гляди, может, и Сила что подскажет.

Последнее, что он запомнил — как метался по кораблю, разрываясь между падаваном нынешним и будущим. Должно быть, Сила послала ему видение, когда он ударился головой во время жуткой качки и потерял сознание. Казалось, на Татуине он очутился, чтобы познать что-то такое, что Сила не хотела или не готова была дать сразу и полностью.

А пока что ему хотелось пить. Поэтому он направился на поиски кантины, по пути погружаясь в Силу всё больше и больше. И Сила снизошла до его просьб и подтолкнула к одному из баров.

В кантине было не прохладнее, чем на улице. Более того, внутри было даже жарче, а вдобавок еще темно и воняло пьянчугами. На заднем фоне тихонько играла музыка и раздавался негромкий рой голосов: местные лениво обсуждали, как обстоят дела с торговлей в городе.

Квай-Гон направился к барной стойке и уселся на свободное место. Кантины он не любил и старался не посещать, разве что миссия обязывала. Алкоголь тоже не употреблял, поэтому довольствовался приятным согревающим чаем с горчинкой. А еще в кантине запросто было влипнуть в неприятности. Джедаи же не ищут ни волнений, ни приключений.

Бармен ловко пододвинул к нему кружку. Квай-Гон с отвращением посмотрел на коричневую жидкость, плескающуюся внутри, и провел пальцем по краю кружки. Бармен удивленно посмотрел на него и наклонился поближе:

— Обычно такие угрюмые люди залпом выпивают первую кружку.

— Боюсь, пьянчуга из меня никудышный, — ответил Квай-Гон, встретившись взглядом с барменом.

Бармен улыбнулся:

— А! Пришел послушать, что люди толкуют о том, как дела вести? Порой даже у самых осторожных от выпивки развязывается язык, и они выдают о себе всю подноготную.

Квай-Гон не мог не улыбнуться на такую наивную честность:

— Боюсь, торговец из меня тоже не вышел.

Бармен пробежался взглядом по Квай-Гону.

— Тогда что же ты тут делаешь, добрый человек? Редко сюда забредают те, кто отказывается пропустить стаканчик-другой.

— Да я и сам не знаю, зачем здесь, — пожал плечами Квай-Гон.

У бармена аж глаза загорелись.

— Путешественник, поди. Расскажи-ка, что там в центральных мирах происходит? До Внешнего кольца новости долго долетают. А нам тут, на Татуине, интересно, как поживает Империя. Местных штурмовиков подкупай — не подкупай, ничего от них не добьешься...

— Что? Империя? — прервал бармена Квай-Гон на полуслове. Насколько он знал, в Республике царила демократия. Да и ни одна планета из центральных миров к Империи не присоединится. А джедаи и подавно.

Бармен озадаченно посмотрел на него:

— Так ты с другого края Внешнего кольца? Про Империю-то все слышали!

Квай-Гон сосредоточился на Силе. Видение было, конечно, странным. Как же трудно понять, чего хочет от него Сила. В этом-то и состояли сложности общения с единой Силой. Слишком уж ей нравились загадки и проделки.

Бармен вздохнул:

— Не знаю, почему ты ничего об Империи не слыхал, поэтому чутка расскажу, — он наклонился еще ближе и тихонько проговорил: — Около двадцати лет назад Республика пала, и на ее месте возникла Галактическая Империя. Канцлер Палпатин объявил себя императором после Войны клонов, якобы чтобы обеспечить безопасность и сохранность. Короче, он ошибся. Все мы ошиблись. Поменяли шило на мыло.

Сказанное никакой ясности не прибавило. Скорее Квай-Гон запутался еще больше. Но поскольку он был в видении, то решил подыграть:

— А что же джедаи? Почему они ничего не сделали? Не помешали воцариться Империи?

Бармен задохнулся и отступил на шаг. Он яростно прищурился:

— Не смей в моей кантине говорить это слово! Ты что, хочешь, чтобы имперцы ворвались и порушила тут всё? Быть может, ты совсем ничего не знаешь о галактике, лишь поэтому я тебя не выгоню. Но предупреждаю, еще раз заикнешься, вышвырну тебя вон, вежливый ли ты или нет.

Квай-Гона поразило, как быстро изменилось настроение бармена. Он и в мыслях не собирался обижать его. Ему стоит взять на заметку то, что творится в видении.

— Прости, я совсем не хотел тебя обидеть, — пробормотал он и подкрепил слова Силой, чтобы ослабить недовольство бармена.

Бармен заметно расслабился:

— Друг мой, не знаю, как ты до сих пор не расстался с головой, но чтобы и дальше оставаться живым, советую тебе даже не заикаться о том, как жилось раньше. Имперцы не любят, когда говорят о… джедаях, — последнее слово он прошептал. — Когда распалась Республика, Орден уничтожили. Император раскрыл заговор джедаев против Республики и сената. К тому же на него покушались в тот день. Позже выживших джедаев выследили и уничтожили всех до одного.

— Кто выследил? — Квай-Гон прищурился.

— Поначалу клоны. Они прошлись по Храму джедаев и вырезали всех. А тех немногих, кому всё же удалось унести ноги, выследил Дарт Вейдер, правая рука императора, — бармен поежился от своих же слов.

Квай-Гон отпрянул в ужасе. Видение становилось всё мрачнее и мрачнее. Быть не может, что совершенно весь Орден исчез. У Квай-Гона кровь в жилах стыла только об одной мысли об этом. Он и представить не мог убийство всех рыцарей, падаванов… юнлингов. Нет, он даже думать об этом не хотел. Кажется, Силе тоже это не нравилось.

— И выживших нет? Ни один джедай не уцелел? — похолодев, спросил он. Сила кричала от отчаяния где-то внутри. Столько боли, столько потерей здесь, в этой реальности. Так вот почему Сила была такой подавленной, тихой, истерзанной. На всю галактику не осталось ни одного джедая. Из-за того, что умерло столько чувствительных к Силе, она мучительно затихла и затаилась.

— С тех пор как по голонету показывали джедая, прошли годы. Друг мой, боюсь, Ордена больше нет, и Сила покинула нас.

Квай-Гон вздрогнул и потянулся к Силе. Он хотел обратно, в свою реальность. Довольно с него видений. В этом жутком мире ему нечему учиться. Здесь так темно и холодно. И Сила здесь тоже тяжелая и тусклая. Разглядеть ее было сложно.

Здесь воцарилась темная сторона.

Но Сила, хоть и осторожно, подкинула ему мысль:

«Не бойся. Сила хотела, чтобы ты был здесь, так что сосредоточься на настоящем, а остальное она возьмет на себя».

Этими словами он утешал Энакина. А теперь эти же слова подбадривали его. «Живи настоящим», — ругал он себя. Сила никогда никого не покидает по-настоящему. Эта же старая истина, старше самого времени, просто сейчас она ощущается по-другому. Нужно быть терпеливым, и Сила откроется ему и подскажет дорогу.

Бармен печально улыбнулся.

— Впрочем, неподалеку от Юндленской пустоши живет старик. Местные зовут его старым Беном, а кое-кто и чокнутым. Говорят, он мудрец и чудак, умеет двигать вещи взглядом, успокаивать кровожадных тварей одним лишь касанием руки и предупреждать о песчаных бурях. Чепуха это, конечно. Бедняга, скорее всего, с ума сошел от одиночества. Но ходят слухи...

— Нет никакой пользы от слухов, коли правды в них нет. Лучше забыть о них напрочь. Хотя... я всё же поговорю со старым Беном, — вздохнул Квай-Гон.

— Тогда удачи тебе, добрый человек, надеюсь, ты найдешь, что ищешь, — кивнул бармен.

Квай-Гон кивнул в ответ, встал и уже было собрался уходить, но остановился и оглянулся:

— А этого старого Бена не зовут, случайно, Бомаром?

Бармен удивленно застыл и покачал головой.

— Нет. Насколько я знаю, старый Бен не разъезжает по округе на спидере, доставая всех, кого видит. А ты знаешь Бомара?

Квай-Гон поморщился:

— Я встретил его. Он подкинул меня до города.

Бармен усмехнулся:

— А, ясно, тогда извини. Бомар — мой дядя. Понимаешь, старик совсем голову потерял, вот я и разрешил ему на спидере кататься, чтобы он держался подальше от кантины и посетителей: отпугивает всех клиентов.

— Ну что ж, спасибо, — кивнул Квай-Гон.

Бармен тоже попрощался с ним и занялся другим клиентом.

Квай-Гон вздохнул, выходя из тусклой кантины под яркое татуинское солнце. В Мос-Эспа было всё так же многолюдно и опасно. Кажется, видение и не думало рассеиваться. Видимо, ему и вправду придется найти безумного старика Бена. Быть может, у отшельника найдется ключик к головоломке от Силы.

В самом городе узнать, где пустошь, было трудно. У перевозчиков не было времени даже указать, куда ему стоит двигаться, а уж подвозить его точно никто не собирался. Якобы в тех краях было полным-полно тускенов, да и не жил там никто. Звучало, конечно, нелепо, но Квай-Гон спорить не стал.

Он уже собирался расспросить лавочников или местных, как некая старушка поманила его к себе в захламленную лавку. Старушка была приветливой, она нарисовала почти нечитаемую карту на песке и указала, куда идти, чтобы добраться без хлопот. Вместе с тем она предупредила, что в тех краях полно тускенов — а это считай, пропал, раз идешь туда.

Квай-Гон смиренно поклонился ей и побрел по улицам города. Как только он смирился с тем, что в видении он надолго, Сила тут же начала охотнее указывать путь. Поэтому знакомый спидер не заставил себя долго ждать. Казалось, он бесцельно метался по улицам портового города. Квай-Гон даже улыбнулся ему.

Бомар выглянул из спидера и широко улыбнулся Квай-Гону.

— Привет, Квай Джинни. Я так рад тебя видеть!

— Я тоже. Мне нужен твой спидер ненадолго, — кивнул в ответ Квай-Гон.

Старик непонимающе на него взглянул.

— Прости, Квай Джинни, кажись, я не понял, тебе нужен мой...

Квай-Гон махнул рукой, подкрепляя слова Силой и проникая в сознание старика.

— Ты хочешь дать мне свой спидер.

Бомар кивнул, взгляд стал бессмысленным — Сила переломила его волю.

— Я хочу дать тебе свой спидер.

Квай-Гон с благодарностью кивнул.

Теперь поездка была поспокойнее. И Сила радовалась, что Квай-Гон следовал ее указаниям. Спидер мчался по татуинским пескам. Управлял им Квай-Гон, но Сила подталкивала вперед, как ветер дует в паруса и несет вперед лодку.

Татуинское небо было ярко-голубым: его освещали два солнца. И со всех сторон одинаковым: вокруг только пески, пески, пески и ничего больше. Куда ни посмотри — один простор: пески и дюны. Но Квай-Гону это было нипочём.

Его окружали потоки живой Силы, он был здесь, в настоящем. И сосредоточился он не на том, как найти старика Бена, а на мягком гудении двигателя, на мирной атмосфере, которой его окружила Сила.

И поскольку он буквально купался в Силе, то и предупреждение об опасности почувствовал вовремя. Квай-Гон глянул вперед, осматривая пустыню и разыскивая, откуда идет угроза. Он напрягся и молниеносно отпрянул — выстрел попал в то место, где он только что был.

Он выпрыгнул из мчащегося спидера, выхватывая на лету световой меч, и приземлился — всё за секунды. Послышались новые выстрелы — Квай-Гон отбился мечом. Клинком он управлялся мастерски: движения были уверенные и точные. Он так глубоко погрузился в Силу, что с легкостью отражал все заряды, когда они пролетали всего в нескольких дюймах от него.

Наконец появились тускены. Они ловко повыскакивали из-за дюн и каменных сооружений — прятались они искусно. Тускены подняли винтовки и посохи высоко в воздух и с боевым кличем бросились на свою жертву.

Квай-Гон решительно поднял меч.

И снова крик, но на этот раз кричали не тускены.

Это был рев, пронзительный, настолько громкий, что земля загрохотала под ногами, а песок и мелкие камешки задрожали. Рев всё нарастал и нарастал, становился громче. Квай-Гон тоже содрогнулся, от громогласного звука заболели уши. И тут всё стихло. Рев прекратился, оставляя после себя звенящую тишину.

Тускены замерли в нелепых позах, а затем, крича и визжа, разбежались кто куда. Они суетились, натыкались друг на друга, разыскивая укрытие и пытаясь скрыться от опасности. Наконец они ловко попрятались обратно, и Квай-Гон остался один.

Сердце бешено колотилось. Ревел кто-то большой и крайне опасный. Жители Мос-Эспа боялись тускенов, а тускены — неведомого чудища. И не без причины, думалось Квай-Гону: рев был по-настоящему ужасен и устрашающ.

Джедай ждал, когда же земля начнет грохотать от тяжелых шагов. Но больше по пустыне не разнеслось ни звука. Теплый татуинский ветер всё так же дул, будто бы ничего не было, никакого рева, а жизнь шла своим чередом. Квай-Гон вгляделся в пустынные просторы: маленькая фигурка неторопливо спускалась по камням и песку где-то вдали.

Квай-Гон двинулся было навстречу — нужно предупредить путника об огромном чудище — но Сила притормозила его.

Фигурка неуклонно шла вперед, и наконец Квай-Гон разглядел ее. Это был человек в плотном плаще.

Человек остановился в двух метрах от него и теперь разглядывал Квай-Гона. Наконец человек поднял руки и скинул капюшон с головы. Перед Квай-Гоном был старик с иссохшим лицом.

— Ну здравствуй, — сказал он и многозначительно улыбнулся.


	2. Разговариваешь, будто мы знакомы

Квай-Гон удивленно взглянул на старика; тот улыбался так, будто знал что-то такое, чего не знают другие. Лицо у него было обветренное и всё в морщинах, волосы — седые, а борода — нестриженая. Ярко-голубые глаза смотрели на изумленного Квай-Гона, будто бы забавляясь. Квай-Гону подумалось, что глаза выглядели так знакомо, почти как...

— В такой ситуации обычно в ответ говорят «Здравствуй», и ждать ответного приветствия — нормально, — небрежно пробурчал старик.

Квай-Гон понятия не имел, что же ему ответить, так его поразила дерзость старца. Словно они были давними знакомыми, просто не виделись долгие годы, а тут гляди-ка — встретились. Только Квай-Гон был уверен, что никогда в жизни не встречал этого человека. И Сила… так с толку она еще никогда не сбивала.

Старик улыбнулся.

— Быть может, тебе нужно немного времени, чтобы разобраться, как работают правила приличия? Хотя если начинаешь беседу с приветствия, то некоторых это обескураживает. По моему опыту, если сразу перейти к сути дела, то можно избежать множества неловких ситуаций.

Сухо и остроумно. Старик напоминал Оби-Вана. Тот тоже пристально смотрел на учителя и ухмылялся, отпуская ехидные шуточки. Из-за этих шуточек задания становились захватывающими — но всё равно обивановский юмор порой выводил из себя.

— Я… здравствуй, — тихо сказал Квай-Гон и поморщился — так неуверенно звучал голос. О, Силы ради, он же джедай, мастер! Спокойно. Спокойно. Спокойно.

— Отлично! Раз мы поздоровались, перейдем к следующему шагу. Можешь звать меня Беном, — улыбнулся старик.

Квай-Гон прищурился. Так это и есть тот самый чокнутый Бен, о котором говорили местные. И вправду: как минимум старик был чудны́м.

— А что так грохотало? — спросил он в итоге. Если Бен в самом деле хотел перейти к сути, то вот, Квай-Гон готов был его поддержать: — Больно громко уж было. Будто огромный зверь ревел — все тускены разбежались. А мы здесь стоим, разговариваем, открыты всем ветрам. Наверняка, это опасно.

— А, полагаю, это кричал крайт-дракон. Если они пришли — дело плохо. Вот тускены и попрятались. Не дураки же они — лезть в пасть к зверю. А тускены только их и боятся — больше никого.

Квай-Гон развернулся и пристально осмотрел пустынные просторы, разыскивая укромные места, где можно затаиться и переждать, пока грозный король пустыни не уйдет. Конечно, если выбора не останется, он без раздумий вступит в бой, но покуда можно не трогать зверя, он и не будет, тем более, если сам забрел на чужую территорию. Наверняка дракон просто защищается.

Но поблизости было только несколько пещер в скалах, туда как раз попрятались тускены от леденящего душу рева. Интересно, полезет ли за ним Бен в одну из расселин по доброй воле.

— Вижу, всё в настоящем живешь, — сказал старик позади него. Квай-Гон застыл и повернулся, тот опять будто забавлялся. Он и с места не сдвинулся — стоял там же. Квай-Гон прищурился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — осмелился спросить Квай-Гон, гадая, уж не играет ли с ним Сила злую шутку? Слишком уж видение было изматывающим, чтобы понять. О Сила великая, он будто с Оби-Ваном разговаривал. Обычно падаван таким образом выражал неодобрение, мол, Квай-Гон слишком много полагается на живую Силу.

— По-драконьему кричало не страшное чудище, которое ты уже успел вообразить, — неторопливо сказал Бен, будто Квай-Гон был недогадливым дитём.

Он непонимающе уставился на Бена. Не мог же этот старик...

Он потянулся к Силе. Старик был той еще задачкой. Говорил так, будто лично знал Квай-Гона, по-видимому, считал, что у него есть право хвалить или, наоборот, отчитывать мастера-джедая.

Сила хлынула в сознание, она ликовала: Квай-Гон рядом со старым Беном в нужное время и в нужном месте. Она так быстро отозвалась на его растерянность, и ведь ни капельки не забавлялась! Квай-Гону оставалось только разглядывать старика.

Бен усмехнулся:

— Да, это я кричал по-драконьи. Не так уж это и сложно. Нужен только громкий голос да ветра чуток. Я и тебя научить могу, хотя, конечно, сейчас не время и не место. Сила привела тебя не для того, чтобы учиться драконьему рёву. Верно, мастер Джинн?

У Квай-Гона будто землю из-под ног выбили. Это точно видение. Иначе быть не может. Откуда еще этот чудной старик мог узнать его имя и что он джедай?

Бен понимающе и сочувственно улыбнулся.

— Ты верно думаешь, что у тебя видение, — он утверждал, а не спрашивал, словно читал мысли. — Могу заверить, друг мой, я стою пред тобой во плоти. Я не соткан из Силы. Да и ты, по-видимому, тоже.

Квай-Гон зарычал от досады:

— Но ты, старый Бен, разговариваешь так, словно мы давние друзья. Если это не доказательство, что у меня видение, то я не знаю, что это! И у меня нет ни одной мысли, почему Сила испытывает меня именно так.

Бен непонимающе нахмурился.

— Ты много раз посещал меня в изгнании, но ни разу не говорил столь неясно, — рассеянно проговорил он, словно разговаривал сам с собой, а не с Квай-Гоном. — К тому же в последний раз ты сказал, что мне вскоре придется снова побывать в шкуре учителя: обучить искусству Силы. Мне казалось, ты говорил про Люка. Но я и подумать не мог, что ты имел в виду… себя.

Квай-Гон прищурился.

— И вот опять! Говоришь так, будто мы знакомы, но мы даже не встречались...

Бен печально посмотрел на него.

— Ошибаешься, мастер Джинн, — тихо сказал он.

Квай-Гон отпрянул — столько боли было в глазах у старика. Казалось, они даже цвет поменяли с голубого на серый. И вновь он подумал про Оби-Вана. У того ведь тоже глаза менялись от настроения.

— Мастер Джинн, раз не веришь мне, то спроси у Силы, соврал ли я, — вздохнул старый Бен.

Квай-Гон уставился на старика:

— Откуда тебе известно про пути Силы? Если ты и впрямь человек из крови и плоти, а не часть видения, то ты должен быть мертв. В этом мире не осталось ни одного джедая.

Бен раздражённо застонал, обратился к небу и сердито посмотрел куда-то вверх, в синюю даль.

— Ну конечно, учить самого упертого человека на свете выпало именно мне. Ты и впрямь ни капельки не изменился с той поры, когда мы разговаривали… лично. Ну что за упрямец!

Квай-Гон оставалось только стоять и смотреть на старика: тот разразился проклятиями, кажется, даже на хаттском.

Без сомнений, местные не ошиблись. Старый Бен был спятившим отшельником. Чем же Квай-Гон провинился перед Силой, раз заслужил такое наказание?

Он выучил прекрасного падавана, почти рыцаря, избавил Избранного Силой от рабской жизни и пообещал обучить его джедайским премудростям, чтобы тот восстановил равновесие в галактике.

И за что, во имя поганых ситов, его так наказали?

Бен закатил глаза, точно прочел и эти мысли.

— Раз ты хочешь отрицать правду — отрицай. Конечно, ты будешь делать, что считаешь нужным. Но всё же… Скоро вернутся тускены, и их будет намного больше. Наша беседа подождет, а сейчас лучше отправиться ко мне домой, там безопасно. Я живу недалеко отсюда. А там, мастер Джин, ты сможешь положиться на волю Силы.

Старик развернулся и неспешно побрел обратно, туда, откуда пришел. Бен пробирался по песку и камням не торопясь, но всё же на удивление ловко для пожилого человека.

Меньше всего на свете Квай-Гону хотелось идти за чокнутым старикашкой.

Да и разговаривал он с ним как с ребенком, а Квай-Гону такое не нравилось. Бен отчитывал его, наталкивал на размышления о том, почему он ведет себя, будто несносное дитя! Но больше всего по гордости било то, что старик был прав.

На протяжении всего разговора Сила давила на разум, умоляя джедая принять настоящее, жить настоящим, поверить в видение или смириться, что это проверка… небольшой урок. Квай-Гону нужно чему-то научиться. Именно здесь, на Татуине. Именно у этого старика, который, несомненно, о Силе знал больше, чем сам Квай-Гон.

«Сосредоточься на том, что происходит здесь и сейчас».

Сила напомнила о его же словах. Это совет, который он дал Оби-Вану совсем недавно.

Ему нужно сосредоточиться на воле Силы. Ему надо научиться чему-то, и Бен предлагал ему уроки здесь и сейчас.

Сила хотела подарить важное знание. Кто он такой, чтобы отрицать ее волю?

Здесь, в пустыне на краю галактики, он не был учителем. Он был учеником, падаваном.

И смирившись с этой мыслью, Квай-Гон, уважаемый рыцарь Силы, развернулся и последовал за старым Беном по Юндленской пустоши.


	3. Слепота и есть наивысшая глупость

Жил Бен в небольшом куполообразном домике, уютно расположенном на плато среди песка и скал. Находился он далеко от других поселений, поэтому казался одиноким. Лишь несколько влагосборников будто бы случайно затесались рядом с ним.

Бен споро шел по дюнам и пробирался по торчащим на пути к жилищу скалам. Он не проронил ни слова, и Квай-Гон понял, что с нетерпением ждет, когда же тот наконец откроет рот и изречёт какую-нибудь мудрость. Хотя, кажется, Бена тишина нисколько не заботила, и говорить он не собирался.

Старик терпеливо держал дверь, ожидая высокого джедая. Он гостеприимно улыбнулся, когда тот вошел внутрь. Квай-Гону оставалось только догадываться, что же ждет в доме. Судя по безмятежному лицу старика, ему следует держать ухо востро.

Места внутри было немного, пожалуй, даже было тесно. Через дверной проём Квай-Гон разглядел крохотную гостиную. В комнате было два мягких кресла, столик, а на полу — по всей видимости, шкура какого-то пушистого зверя. Напротив же пол приподнимался, туда вела короткая лесенка. Было слишком темно, поэтому ничего, кроме небольшой кухонной плиты, Квай-Гон не разглядел.

Так вот как жил отшельник. Удивительно, но здесь было уютно, хотя дом обставлен был скудно.

— Внизу есть комнатка с койкой, мастер Джинн, там ты сможешь поспать. Я покажу, куда идти.

Квай-Гон неуклюже отошел в сторону, чтобы пропустить старика. Затем нырнул под дверной косяк, поднялся по лесенке вслед за Беном и очутился на кухне. В углу висел покрытый пылью обогреватель. Квай-Гону подумалось, что от него в пустыне никакого толку. Старик проследил за взглядом Квай-Гона и усмехнулся.

— Ночью в пустыне очень холодно, мастер-джедай. В это сложно поверить, но когда живешь в таком засушливом месте долгие-долгие годы, начинаешь понимать, насколько же пустыня противоречива и обманчива. Здесь точно не соскучишься.

Бен встал в центр комнаты и топнул сапогом.

— Это люк в твою комнату. Там есть постель и коврик для медитации. Вещи тоже можешь оставить внутри. По-моему, там есть несколько пустых полок в шкафу.

— Спасибо за гостеприимство, — пробормотал Квай-Гон и почтительно поклонился старцу.

Бен понимающе улыбнулся, будто бы даже довольно — всё это начало утомлять Квай-Гона.

— Пожалуйста, мастер Джинн, — улыбка превратилась в ухмылку, а глаза смешливо заблестели. — Не буду назойливым, можешь спокойно… медитировать, — старик тихо засмеялся, развернулся и вышел из комнаты. А Квай-Гон смотрел ему вслед.

О Сила, он и правда нуждался в медитации, чтобы успокоить измученные нервы. У старика талант! Он без усилий довел мастера-джедая до белого каления. Ну прямо как Оби-Ван, когда тот был зол.

«Возможно, научиться терпению — это то, ради чего Сила отправила меня сюда», — подумал Квай-Гон, нахмурившись.

* * *

Джедай немедленно погрузился в Силу, уходя глубоко в медитацию. Ему нужны ответы на вопросы, иначе он рассудок потеряет.

Всего несколько часов назад он вместе с Оби-Ваном и Энакином летел на космическом судне к оцепленному Набу. А теперь он застрял на Татуине, медитировал под кухней в жилище, которое принадлежало чудаковатому отшельнику. Без сомнений, Сила задолжала ему несколько ответов.

Нежные звуки Силы сразу же успокоили джедая, сняли напряжение. Потоки Силы, казалось, укутали душу теплом, безопасностью и уверенностью. Он был в нужном месте. Это было так правильно.

На краю сознания Квай-Гон почувствовал, что тело расслабилось, когда он выпустил в Силу переживания дня. Ум очистился от тревожных мыслей. Невероятно, как легко и ясно теперь думалось — можно и самоанализом заняться.

Сила совершенно точно отправила его сюда, чтобы проверить. Но и Бен был прав: он здесь, чтобы учиться. Если это и в самом деле видение, то ему нужно проявить терпение, достойное мастера-джедая.

«Живи настоящим», — напомнила Сила.

Квай-Гон безмятежно улыбнулся и погрузился в легкий транс, всё больше и больше обращая внимание на окружающий мир. Наконец он вынырнул из единой Силы и настроился на живую.

Он чувствовал мягкие звуки жилища: гул вентиляции наверху, тихие скрипы и стоны старых стен. Он даже чувствовал, как ласковый ветер окутывает каменные стены снаружи.

Вокруг царили мир и покой.

* * *

Квай-Гон поднялся по ступенькам вверх и толкнул крышку люка. Она откинулась в сторону с тихим скрипом. Жилище пропитал теплый запах специй — Квай-Гон глянул в сторону плиты. Старик что-то готовил?

Из мыслей его вырвал резкий звон — что-то дзинькнуло.

Квай-Гон осторожно вылез на кухню и направился в гостиную. Там Бен расставлял миски и раскладывал приборы на обеденный стол. Он поднял голову и улыбнулся.

— А, ты как раз к ужину.

Квай-Гон тихо поблагодарил Бена, уселся и заглянул в свою миску. Еда пахла соблазнительно, а выглядела еще заманчивее. Это было рагу из мяса, грибов и овощей, название которых он никак не мог вспомнить.

И на вкус еще лучше, чем на вид и запах! Квай-Гон едва не застонал от удовольствия, когда попробовал первый кусочек. Он провел в пустыне несколько часов, а увидев ужин, понял, что ужасно проголодался. Квай-Гону казалось, что он опять подросток: ел торопясь, быстро закидывал еду в рот, почти не жуя и не дыша.

Бен хмыкнул: его мастер-джедай, который ест с такой скоростью, веселил.

— Рад, что моя готовка пришлась тебе по душе, мастер Джинн. Гостей я принимаю нечасто, особенно тех, кто проголодался. Такова, увы, доля отшельника. А ты ешь, ешь. Пустыня губит исподтишка, и делает она это умело. Если потеряешься в песках, считай, погиб и пропал. А у нас работы еще завтра полно.

После этих слов наступила тишина, и Квай-Гон понял, что наслаждается ей. Ни он, ни Бен не проронили больше ни звука, но за столом царило уютное умиротворение. Квай-Гон чувствовал в Силе, что старик расслаблен и спокоен. Чтобы ощутить это спокойствие, Квай-Гону пришлось сосредоточиться — оно было едва уловимо. Но его было достаточно, чтобы расслабиться самому.

Кажется, это самый приятный ужин в его жизни.

Они покончили с едой одновременно, а затем также молча отправились на кухню, чтобы вымыть посуду. Бен поклонился и удалился к себе со словами:

— Спокойной ночи, мастер Джинн.

Квай-Гон вернулся в свою комнатку под кухней, снял плащ и ремень и скользнул на койку, удивляясь своему благодушному настрою.

* * *

Спал Квай-Гон без сновидений, а проснулся расслабленным. Внутренние часы всегда будили его на рассвете. Он ценил раннее утро. Ведь когда солнце только-только начинает вставать, есть силы для всего, столько всего можно успеть сделать. Вот и Сила зашевелилась с радостным предвкушением.

Квай-Гон тут же погрузился в легкий медитативный транс. Он был готов ко всему, что принесет новый день. Сила решила поделиться с ним знанием, и он с почтением примет ее волю и станет учеником. А после… он вернется к своим падаванам, чтобы сделать из них великих рыцарей.

От мысли, что Энакин и Оби-Ван будут прекрасными рыцарями, на душе стало теплее. После Ксанатоса сердце Квай-Гона стало холодным, а с Силой стало сложнее общаться. Ксанатос обратил сердце Квай-Гона в пепел.

Оби-Ван же, наивный и добрый ребенок, спас его, излечил от предательства. Конечно, понадобилось время, много сил и труда, но, в конце концов, он полюбил падавана отцовской любовью. Прах памяти о Ксанатосе заменила верность тринадцатилетнего мальчишки, такого же чистого, как сама Сила, и самоотверженного, ведь он был готов пожертвовать жизнью ради других.

Теперь же Квай-Гон видел, что тот стал рыцарем, а сам он может взять в ученики другого ребенка. Ребенка чрезвычайно талантливого и способного в Силе. Энакин Скайуокер, несмотря на то что был рабом, проявил сострадание и дружелюбие и предложил джедаю убежище от бури в своем доме. Он невероятно важен для галактики, он спасет ее, принесет мир и разгонит тьму.

Еще никогда Квай-Гон не был так горд за своих сыновей.

Джедай выбрался из подпола и ступил в центральную комнату жилища Бена. Тот сидел в гостиной, благодушно попивая чай. Он повернулся и улыбнулся.

— А, мастер Джинн наконец проснулся.

Квай-Гон уставился на него.

Наконец? Он проснулся на рассвете, мало кто в Храме вставал так рано.

— Чай ждет на столе, пока не остыл. По-моему, он из тандера. Растет только на Лотале. Старинный друг привез мне его давным-давно. А чая у меня много, хватит до конца жизни. Думаю, тебе понравится, мастер-джедай, — пробормотал Бен.

— Как ты узнал, что мне нравится чай? — склонил голову Квай-Гон.

— Просто угадал, — многозначительно улыбнулся Бен.

И он оказался прав: чай был невероятно хорош.

* * *

Старик поманил Квай-Гона на улицу. Джедая охватили детский восторг и нетерпение.

Было так странно, но вместе с тем так чудесно ощущать себя учеником, а не учителем. У бывшего учителя, Дуку, был необычный способ преподавания. Он был строгим, жёстким, и поладить с ним было трудно. Когда Квай-Гона посвятили в рыцари, он, пожалуй, вздохнул с облегчением, скорее всего, из-за тяжелого характера Дуку.

Ему было интересно, какие же таинства откроет ему Сила, какой мудрый совет она готовит для будущих поколений. Энакину Скайуокеру нужны особые знания. Он ведь Избранный, дитя Силы. Несомненно, она любит его и желает только лучшего. Как же горд был Квай-Гон тем, что будет учителем мальчика и направит его в удивительное будущее и к великим свершениям.

Старик Бен вышел из дома и, залезая по огромным выступающим из песка камням, поднялся на высокую дюну. Он встал на самой вершине и замер. Квай-Гон тоже остановился, наблюдая, как старик поднял голову и прикрыл глаза.

Прохладный пустынный ветерок трепал седые волосы и бороду. Плащ тихонько колыхался на ветру. Песок стелился над дюнами, щекоча кожу и осыпаясь вдалеке. На прохладном ветру они позабыли о солнечной жаре. Ветер был освещающим. Приятным.

— Мастер Джинн, ты знаешь, почему ветер такой особенный? — тихо спросил Бен, открывая глаза и обращаясь к джедаю. Квай-Гон колебался, гадая, был ли вопрос каким-то испытанием. И как ответить, он не знал.

Конечно, ветер был благим даром Силы. И ее потоки уловить на ветру было очень просто. От этого человек мог забыть все заботы, остановиться и просто слушать ветер — чувствовать.

«Ветер говорит с теми, кто молчит», — подумал Квай-Гон, но произнести вслух не осмелился, а почему — сам не знал.

Роста Бен был невысокого, по плечо Квай-Гону. Но он был мудрее, гораздо мудрее, чем Квай-Гон сейчас, и от этого, несмотря на рост, казался больше, внушительнее. Старик улыбнулся, словно ждал, что Квай-Гон замнётся, засомневается.

— Ветер — дар Силы, мастер Джинн, но совсем не это делает его особенным. Ты думаешь, что знаешь это, но ты не чувствуешь ветер, Квай-Гон Джинн. Чувствуй ты — знал бы, что в ветре Сила воплощается перед нами. Он воет, дышит над бескрайними пустынными просторами, сдувая пыль с земли то резкими порывами, то едва заметным бризом. Ветер и есть Сила, потому что он и ломает, и создает. Он может сбить человека с ног, а может подарить облегчение и передышку. Сила вокруг нас, мастер джедай, просто не все понимают смысл этой фразы.

Квай-Гон размышлял над словами, подставив лицо легкому бризу, летящему над дюнами. Он никогда не думал про ветер в таком ключе, будто он и есть физическое воплощение Силы, а не ее создание, одно из многих, с помощью которых джедаи общаются с ней.

— Учитель Бен, ты очень мудр, — улыбнулся Квай-Гон и поклонился. Старец удивленно посмотрел на него и тоже неуверенно склонился. Широкая улыбка появилась на лице старика, а затем он опустил голову.

— Тогда, — заговорил он, — пришло время приступить к работе. Следуй за мной, господин джедай, — и Бен направился вниз по склону, в пустыню, к… влагосборникам? Квай-Гон в замешательстве посмотрел на него, но все же отправился следом, хоть и настороженно.

— Сразу скажу, — заметил джедай, — что в ремонте техники я разбираюсь плохо.

— В этом я не сомневаюсь. Однако к концу дня ты научишься чинить почти любые неисправности во влагосборниках, — ухмыльнулся Бен.

Почему Силе так хотелось, чтобы он узнал побольше об этих устройствах?

Старик нахмурился:

— Мастер Джинн, ты позабыл: это не видение.

Квай-Гон не поверил ему. Ни на секунду. И Бен отлично читал мысли. Это ли не доказательство?

Старик раздосадовано закатил глаза.

— Что за упрямец! — проворчал он себе под нос. — Веришь ты в происходящее или нет, Квай-Гон Джинн, ты вполне способен научиться чинить влагосборники под моим руководством. И ты научишься!

— Но я не понимаю, как это связано с изучением Силы! — посмотрел на рассерженного старика Квай-Гон.

— Считай это испытанием терпения, — ласково улыбнулся Бен. — Вы же, джедаи, создания самоотверженные и сострадательные. А я слишком стар, чтобы чинить технику. Ты же, напротив, в самом расцвете сил.

Вот так и получилось, что Квай-Гон теперь вовсю занимался починкой. Ему рассказали, из чего состоит влагосборник, а он должен был очистить металлические поверхности от пыли. Бен время от времени проверял его и подшучивал, чтобы Квай-Гон не расслаблялся. Он научился находить, казалось бы, незаметные неисправности: то болта или винта не хватало, то обшивка не закреплена. Даже заевшие клапаны и датчики научился находить.

К середине дня Квай-Гон мог установить водяной насос, систему охлаждения и напорные клапаны. Он ни за что бы не признался старику, что понимать, как работает механизм, было отрадно. Ведь для джедая такое знание почти бесполезно. Впрочем, он так хотя бы сможет поддержать беседу с падаваном: Оби-Ван немного разбирался в технике и, если нужно, чинил время от времени на миссиях то одно, то другое.

Квай-Гон никогда не понимал, почему в обществе так ценятся машины. По сравнению с Силой они ничто. Они ломались в самый неподходящий момент, подводили людей, когда нужны были больше всего. И если хоть один винтик выходил из строя, то ломалась вся машина. Полагаться на технику казалось Квай-Гону делом рискованным.

Но учил Бен спокойно. Он доходчиво объяснял, как использовать ту или иную деталь, для чего она нужна, и неважно, была она маленькой или большой. Старик был бесконечно терпелив, он объяснял Квай-Гону, как и что работает, по нескольку раз и всякий раз по-разному. На вопросы отвечал со знанием дела и мудростью. Квай-Гон быстро убедился, что нет ничего на свете, чего Бен не знает… или по поводу чего мнения не имеет. Это смиряло.

Час шел за часом, Квай-Гон чинил влагосборники один за другим, и вот он начал задумываться, почему тратит драгоценное время на такое… бесполезное занятие. Ему хотелось познать тайны Силы, хотелось открыть эти тайны Энакину. Ведь Избранному не нужны знания ни про датчики плотности воздуха, ни про телеметрию. Разочарование всё больше охватывало его, а терпение испарялось.

Наконец мастер-джедай яростно ударил кулаком по влагосборнику, над которым работал, и досадливо посмотрел на Бена. Старик поглаживал бороду, уставившись на Квай-Гона, и взгляд, сит побери, опять был насмешливым.

— Влагосборник еще не починен. Почему ты остановился? — спросил Бен.

Квай-Гону потребовалось всё терпение, чтобы не вскочить на ноги. Он только покрепче сжал гаечный ключ и представил, что со всей силы швырнул его в песок.

— Впадать в истерику простительно только в детском возрасте. А от опытного мастера, умудрённого годами, я ожидал большего, — поджал губы Бен.

Квай-Гон усмехнулся.

— Я разбираюсь в Силе, а это работа для дроидов! Почему я должен заниматься чем-то, что не помогает лучше познать Силу? Нельзя заниматься бессмысленной работой! Она только отвлекает внимание от важного: от навыков, которые следует оттачивать и совершенствовать. Чтобы понять мир, мне не нужно знать всё на свете. Это глупое желание. Это невозможно!

Взгляд Бена заметно потускнел. Квай-Гон с ужасом увидел разочарование в серых глазах. Старик не был зол, совсем нет. Он был удручён. Что ж, Квай-Гон не прошел испытание. Только вот, где именно?

Старик вздохнул и обратился к небу:

— Я не могу его ничему научить. У него нет терпения.

Квай-Гон поморщился. Он привык быть учителем, привык быть требовательным к падаванам, привык устанавливать правила и ограничения. И отдать эту привилегию тому, кто мудрее и лучше, было странно. Он тревожно ждал, наблюдая за стариком. Бен умолк и склонил голову, словно бы слушал кого-то. Он сгорбился и поник, как будто боролся с чем-то. И потерпел поражение.

— Следуй за мной, мастер-джедай. Хочешь урок Силы — получишь, — сказал Бен вздохнув.

Квай-Гон уронил гаечный ключ. Он смотрел, как старик медленно тащится по песчаным склонам в сторону жилища. Квай-Гон поколебался и, почти потерпев поражение, последовал за ним. Не успели они уйти далеко, как Квай-Гон понял, что шел левее и чуть позади старика.

* * *

Бен уселся в песок со стоном, скрестив ноги и положив руки на колени. Квай-Гон уселся перед ним в такой же позе. Старик довольно улыбнулся, хотя взгляд был всё так же полон разочарования. От этого сердце Квай-Гона болезненно сжалось. Бен вытянул руку вперед ладонью вниз. Он зашевелил пальцами, призывая Силу, — от земли оторвалась струйка песка, превратилась в шар и зависла между ними.

Как ни странно, Квай-Гону и в голову не пришло, что Бен мог пользоваться Силой. Он отодвинул мысль подальше, вглубь сознания, поставив мысленную зарубку подумать над этим позже. Сейчас же лучше обратить внимание на седовласого старика.

Бен снова пошевелил рукой, шар медленно распался, песок скользнул сквозь пальцы и осыпался на землю. Квай-Гон прищурился, на первый взгляд казалось, все песчинки вернулись на землю, ни одной не осталось парить в воздухе.

— Между нами в воздухе зависла одна песчинка, — тихо проговорил Бен. — Крошечная, ее едва можно заметить. Скажи мне, мастер Джинн, обладает ли она Силой? Живет ли она?

Квай-Гон призадумался, нужно ли ему отвечать. И в итоге сказал:

— Песчинка — часть Силы, но она не живет. Она всего лишь средство, орудие Силы.

— Здесь, друг мой, твои познания в Силе неверны, — улыбнулся Бен. — Хотя песчинка не умеет дышать, хотя она создание не из плоти и крови, сердце у нее всё же есть, и бьется оно в унисон с Силой.

Он осторожно вложил песчинку в руку Квай-Гона. Джедай уставился на крохотную частичку пустыни. Белая точка на ладони.

— Едва разглядишь, да? — рассмеявшись продолжил старик. — Но сердце у нее сильное, потому что в нем живет Сила. Она сама Сила. Попробуй нащупать ее в Силе, Квай-Гон. Песчинка — ее творение. Веришь ли, но у нее есть цель и собственные желания. Ей нестерпимо хочется быть рядом с другими песчинками, с братьями и сестрами. Ты не понимаешь, как работает такой сложный механизм, потому что тебе это видится бессмысленным. Песчинка и сама механизм, но в то же время она часть чего-то большего — огромной пустыни. Не будь таких частичек — не будет и изумительного пейзажа. Отбрасывая «бессмысленное», ты ничего не видишь — не знаешь ничего о большом механизме.

Живая Сила — всего лишь один механизм великой Силы. Не сосредотачивайся на будущем, забывая о настоящем. Но и не отбрасывай ту сторону Силы, которая ведет тебя вперед, указывает путь — единую Силу. Конечно, будущее всегда в движении. Механизмы совершенствуются. Пустыня непрерывно изменяется. Но всё это не отменяет того, что большие вещи не могут существовать без маленьких, незначительных, бессмысленных.

Ты терпишь неудачу, мастер-джедай, ибо не видишь скалы за углом. Ты не думаешь дальше настоящего. Не видишь, что ждет впереди. И так ты теряешь того, о ком бесконечно заботишься, кого… любишь. Слепота и есть наивысшая глупость, мастер Джинн. Никогда не совершай эту ошибку снова.

Квай-Гон отпрянул — столько горя было в серо-голубых глазах. В Силе старик горел в агонии, он яростно ненавидел себя. Квай-Гон знал, что с Беном случилось что-то ужасное. Не просто страдание — нечто худшее. И казалось, что Бен говорил не Квай-Гону — он говорил себе.

Однако Квай-Гон задумался над скрытым смыслом слов. Сила хлынула в сердце. Она была тревожной, полной отчаяния.

«Запомни эти слова, — казалось, Сила приказывала, а не просила: — Помни и не забывай никогда».


	4. Солнце и небо

Домой они шли молча. Квай-Гон тащился за стариком в приземистое жилище из синтетического камня и обдумывал недавно оброненные слова.

«Ты терпишь неудачу, мастер-джедай, ибо не видишь скалы за углом. Ты не думаешь дальше настоящего».

Квай-Гон вздохнул.

Бен смотрел на прошлое каким-то особым образом, он видел сквозь щиты, читал мысли и говорил то, что Квай-Гон слышать не хотел. Джедай знал, что очутился здесь, чтобы учиться. Но он не ожидал, что его разнесут в пух и прах. Как же унизительно, когда тебе говорят, что ты неправ. И унизительно признавать, что ведет он себя не как мастер Ордена джедаев. Но еще унизительнее услышать, что полагается он не на волю Силы, а на свои желания.

Как же унизительно признавать свои ошибки.

К примеру, как он обращался с татуинским мальчонкой или с падаваном, Оби-Ваном Кеноби.

Квай-Гон поклялся, что первым делом после возвращения исправит это. Он вспомнил преданный взгляд падавана, когда его учитель ни с того ни с сего объявил перед Советом, что возьмет Энакина в ученики. После Оби-Ван закрылся, загородился молчаливым щитом, а в глазах появились холод, тяжесть… боль. Квай-Гон подвел падавана, безмерно огорчив его.

Но есть еще надежда. Бен готов помочь. Неожиданно Квай-Гон понял, что благодарен. Он с огромной приязнью взглянул на маленького старичка, идущего рядом. Сейчас между ними царили мир и согласие. Они, будто старинные друзья, просто радовались друг другу, и слова для этого были не нужны.

А старец, будто уловив, что на него смотрят, встретился взглядом с Квай-Гоном и тепло улыбнулся. Так отец улыбается сыну — тепло и с гордостью. Сила вилась вокруг них с отрадой и утешением. Она сняла тяжкий груз с души Квай-Гона и начала мягко успокаивать. Потоки Силы источали поддержку, шептали о безопасности. Они обещали светлое будущее — нужно только потерпеть.

Глубоко внутри Сила была так безмятежна, как никогда не была доселе.

Вечером джедай улегся на свою койку, улыбаясь, ободренный тем, что в видении он в нужном месте. Он выучит всё, что ему предложат, примет любую критику, станет сильнее для своих падаванов. Никогда еще будущее не виделось ему таким безоблачным. С этими мыслями глаза его закрылись, и он заснул.

* * *

Когда Квай-Гон вошел в гостиную, Бен уже не спал. Он сидел в том же кресле, что и вчера, и пил тандеровый чай из щербатой кружки. Выглядел он спокойно и умиротворённо. Квай-Гон присоединился к нему, взяв свою кружку — от нее даже еще пар поднимался. Так они и сидели, попивая чай, в тишине и спокойствии, не то что вчера.

Квай-Гон поморщился, вспомнив о резких словах, что бросил старику. «Сила, помоги мне быть лучше и терпеливее сегодня».

— Не терпится сегодня, да? — повернулся к нему Бен.

Квай-Гон закатил глаза. Ну конечно, от старика ничего не скроешь: и мысли, и чувства он читает хорошо, всё-то перед ним как на ладони. Должно быть, слишком много эмоций Квай-Гона выплёскивается в Силу. Как же еще он мог догадаться?

— От Силы не спрячешься, мастер Джинн, — усмехнулся Бен. — Много времени я провел, изучая ее, раскрывая всё новые и новые тайны. Чтение мыслей — лишь капля в море, — взгляд у старика сделался таким, словно на него накатили давние воспоминания: — Когда ученики костерят тебя за спиной последними хаттскими ругательствами, этот навык оттачивается быстро, — на этих словах глаза старика потускнели от едва скрываемой грусти. У Квай-Гона дрогнуло сердце. Скорее всего, у Бена в жизни случилось что-то ужасное. Больше ничего не могло объяснить печаль в его взгляде.

Сила легонько одёрнула: «Не суй свой нос».

Бен повернулся к Квай-Гону — глаза опять были яркими, а лицо — спокойным:

— Сегодня у нас много дел, мастер-джедай. Готов к трудовым подвигам?

* * *

На этот раз Квай-Гон возился с испарителями один, а старик наблюдал издалека. Его испытывали, чтобы узнать, выучил ли он хоть что-нибудь вчера и может ли починить технику без присмотра.

Сегодня Квай-Гон был гораздо терпеливее. С огорчением он вспомнил вчерашний проступок: он осмелился упрекнуть человека, который был намного мудрее и опытнее. Дело ли: мастер-джедай вел себя как дитя малое, которому не разрешали играть.

Квай-Гон затянул винт в охлаждающей системе — покончив с последним испарителем — и утёр пот со лба. Он и забыл, какое пекло — татуинская пустыня. Вырос он на Корусканте и привык к искусственному климату планеты-города. Здесь же только вечерело, и солнца совсем недавно начали клониться к горизонту. Поэтому прохладнее пока не стало.

Старик Бен, улыбаясь, брёл к нему по песчаной равнине.

— Мастер-джедай, ты хорошо потрудился. И на душе у меня отраднее, ведь испарители теперь работают. А мне в таком возрасте уже тяжеловато что-то чинить.

— Был рад помочь, — устало поклонился Квай-Гон.

— Пора вознаградить тебя за труд, Квай-Гон Джинн. Полагаю, пришло время для секретов Силы, — кивнул Бен.

Квай-Гон слегка улыбнулся.

— Учитель Бен, у тебя особый талант. Когда ты говоришь, я чувствую себя желторотым юнцом.

Старик пожал плечами.

— Мастер Джинн, Сила знает только правду, а я всего лишь посредник, ее голос. Здесь, на пустынных просторах, нет лжи. И Сила считает, что тебе многое следует узнать.

Квай-Гон добродушно фыркнул и последовал за стариком. Они шли к месту для медитации. Казалось, что напряжение последних дней ушло, стало как-то спокойнее. Квай-Гон понял, что не всесилен. Он не может говорить за Силу. Раз ему нужно учиться, он будет смиренно учиться.

* * *

Бен уселся на песок и застонал.

— Мои старые кости обветшали от великой и могучей битвы, мастер Джинн. Молись, чтобы тебя не постигла та же участь.

Квай-Гон фыркнул.

— Друг мой, мы оба старики. Я уже большую часть болячек собрал. Приходит от обучения молодежи, к сожалению.

Бен потёр подбородок, повернулся к Квай-Гону и смешливо ответил:

— Кажется, опыт наставничества у нас разный.

Квай-Гон рассмеялся и тоже уселся на землю. Оба солнца, озаряющие бескрайние просторы Татуина, хорошенько прогрели песок и воздух. Квай-Гон потянулся к Силе, исследуя глубокие норы и щели, что были в пустыне, и разыскивая живых существ.

Пожалуй, кто-то сказал бы, что жизни в пустыне нет, но Квай-Гон уже понял: утверждение это ложно. У пустыни был свой мощный ритм. Целый оркестр жизни, пускай и инструмент, на котором играла Сила, всего один. Теперь-то он мог слышать эту музыку.

Глубоко под землей бился тихий, едва заметный пульс. Как только Квай-Гон настроился на него, погрузился глубже в Силу, он почувствовал тихие удары, пульсирующие в унисон с могущественной Силой.

Биение сердца.

Песок был живой, как и сказал Бен. Квай-Гон чувствовал каждую песчинку. Каждая пульсировала по-своему, у каждой был свой ритм и собственные желания. Но они подстраивались друг под дружку. И вместе играли симфонию жизни. Звук был так гармоничен, будто исходил от одного могущественного духа.

Духа пустыни.

Сила осторожно вытолкнула Квай-Гона из медитации. Щеки его были мокрыми от слез.

Бен смотрел на него с довольной улыбкой.

— Мастер Джинн, ты быстро учишься. Сила в тебе поет, — тихо сказал он. — Ты узнал, что такое дух пустыни, услышал ее детей в Силе и понял ее желания. И раз один урок усвоен, то пришло время для нового. На этот раз будет не так сложно, ведь ты уже научился слушать и слышать.

Бен подвинулся чуть ближе и погрузил руки в песок. А затем поднял их: в каждом кулаке оказалась горсточка песка. Старик вытянул обе руки вперед и раскрыл ладони.

— Пустыня — место своеобразное. В ней так много Силы, но люди отбрасывают ее простоту в пользу более… видимых вещей. Легко почувствовать Силу в лесу, джунглях или там, где полно людей. Но деревья и люди слишком громкие. Пустыня же тиха, она рада видеть тех немногих, кто готов и достоин постичь ее глубину, — голос Бена стал ниже, мягкий акцент — заметнее. Он говорил завораживающе: — Песнь пустыни — это песнь счастья и потери. Именно здесь праздные теряют все, пока от них не останется холодная пустая оболочка. Именно здесь потерянные находят возвышение среди гостеприимных песков. Пустыня сурово испытывает характер. Лишь немногие способны выжить в пустыне: это те, кто познал любовь и потерю.

Песок начал подниматься с ладоней Бена, мягко завихряясь кругами. Квай-Гон сощурился, наблюдая, как песчинки танцуют в воздухе. Он ахнул, а на лице застыло удивлённое выражение от увиденного. Струйки песка слились в один движущийся поток, они перемещались, как стайка рыб в глубинах океана на водных планетах. А затем они образовали знак, который распознает любой чувствительный к Силе.

Символ Ордена джедаев.

Глядя на песок в руках, Бен грустно улыбнулся.

— Если ты слышал траурную песню пустыни, ее умиротворённый напев, то песком управлять легко: он сам старается тебе угодить. Со временем и ты научишься направлять песчинки. Сейчас же я расскажу тебе притчу.

Бен осторожно пошевелил пальцами, и песок тут же осыпался вниз, но застыл над руками старика, в нескольких сантиметрах. А затем он снова зашевелился, образовывая два круга: один поярче — другой потемнее.

Это были солнца Татуина.

— История пустыни уходит в далекую древность. В те давние времена не было на свете тьмы, не было зла, правящего окровавленными руками, не было империй, крадущих свободу. На песчаной планете были только свет и дружный народ.

И было лишь два властителя над людьми; их пустыня приняла, им же разрешила командовать и править. Потому что они были детьми белых песков, они родились из песчинок света, и жизнь влилась в них из пустынных глубин, чтобы создать одну совершенную форму, разделённую на две части. Близнецы. Две половинки одного целого. Две родственные души, связанные и переплетённые навсегда.

Песок у Бена в руках потянулся друг к дружке, и оба солнца соединились, образовав один круг из светлых и темных песчинок.

— Одного объявили солнечным богом, потому что пылал он страстью и решимостью. На врагов он обрушивал яростный огонь, друзей же согревал лучами преданности и сострадания.

Над ладонями старика ослепляюще ярко вспыхнуло песчаное солнце, разливающее сияющие лучи вокруг себя.

Страсть и контроль.

— Брат же его стал небесным богом, он был сдержанным и внимательным, спокойным и прощающим. Он мог успокоить яростное пламя брата одним лишь словом или взглядом. Он был защитником, учителем, братом и другом.

Казалось, что-то вылетело из яркого песочного солнца, парящего в воздухе. Это был себхак, татуинский сокол. Расправив крылья, он нырнул под песчаное солнце. Кончиками крыльев он касался горячих и яростных солнечных вспышек — постепенно их стало меньше, и солнце засияло спокойно и тепло.

— Солнечный бог любил внимание, жаждал поклонения пустынного народа. Он часто ходил среди них, шествовал по улицам, купаясь в поклонении и восхищении. И вот однажды, гуляя среди людей, он встретил женщину. Он увидел: в ее карих глазах горит тот же огонь, что и у него в сердце.

Песок снова изменил форму, он перетекал, образуя две человеческие фигуры: обнимающихся мужчину и женщину.

— Солнечный бог боялся, что брат хоть и позволит любить пустынную женщину, быть с ней рядом не разрешит. Поэтому они тайно встречались на земле, скрываясь и прячась от зорких глаз неба. Но женщина была простой смертной, со временем она увядала и старела. Испуганный солнечный бог искал по всей пустыне способ спасти возлюбленную. Но он не знал, что за каждым его шагом следит некромант: стоило ему спуститься вниз, впервые коснуться ногами земли, как некромант уже знал, что он делает. А некромант жаждал власти и богатств.

Песок замер над руками старика и потемнел.

— Поэтому он заманил солнечного бога в свой дом учтивыми словами и обещаниями. Он говорил, что знает, как достичь бессмертия.

Песчаный шар, что так ярко сиял, внезапно затмился темным песком, который безжалостно разрушал несчастное солнце.

— Солнечный бог согласился присоединиться к нему в обмен на спасение любимой. Только он не знал, что возлюбленная последовала за ним в пещеру некроманта и услышала жуткие обеты верности. Расстроенная, она обратилась к небесному богу и рассказала обо всём, что они скрывали, она умоляла помочь ей и вернуть утраченную любовь. Он согласился.

Песок снова изменил форму, появился летящий себхак, потемневшее солнце его огорчило, вокруг него вились потоки зла, они проникали внутрь и вылезали наружу. Толстый слой песка заключил солнечные лучи в клетку.

— Когда солнечный бог увидел брата и возлюбленную вместе, его сердце замерло от ярости и предательства. Он набросился на брата, обвинил в том, что он украл любимую. Небесный бог возражал, он умолял близнеца вернуться на небо, к свету. Солнечный бог с презрением отказался. Тогда братья сошлись в яростном сражении, они причинили друг другу много боли.

Песок снова изменился: он образовал себхака и потемневшее солнце. Птица отчаянно металась рядом с солнцем, уклоняясь от ударов тьмы и гнева, летящими над тусклым огнем.

— В муках небесный бог боролся с братом-близнецом, и в конце концов победил. Тем не менее, последний удар по заблудшему брату он нанести не смог. Обернувшись, с тоскливым криком он покинул пустынную землю и небо. Солнечный бог, обезумев, начал охотиться на брата, а некромант только сильнее раздувал огонь ненависти словами о предательстве. Небесный бог скрывался от злобного брата, ему было больно, что он не спас половинку своей души.

Вот так оба брата изо дня в день плывут по татуинскому небу: один убегает, другой догоняет. Зависшие над горизонтом солнца — это близнецы, рожденные из одного песка света и жизни, разделённые на две половинки из одного целого. Когда-то они были родственными душами, братьями и друзьями. Но больше никогда им не быть вместе. Они так и будут плыть по небу, над бесплодной пустыней. Один — убегать, а другой — догонять.

Два солнца теперь кружились над руками Бена. Одно было чистым и светлым, второе — темным и мрачным. Они плыли по воздуху рядом друг с другом, но Квай-Гон мог чувствовать мучительную пропасть, разделяющую их.

«Они так и будут плыть по небу, над бесплодной пустыней. Один — убегать, а другой — догонять».

От слов Бена по спине Квай-Гона пробежали мурашки. Звучали они не как слова из сказок, притч или легенд. Они звучали, будто за ними скрывались настоящие боль и сожаление. Слова Бена пугали, они были пропитаны болью, что-то личное скрывалось за ними.

Старик скорбно сгорбился, плечи его опустились и понурились, кулаки были сжаты, а рот дрожал. Квай-Гон попытался заглянуть в голубые глаза. Какой-то тяжкий груз лежал у Бена на сердце. Будто всё, что осталось от старика, это бренная оболочка, терзаемая душевными муками.


	5. Но спасти не смог

— Еще раз, Квай-Гон. Сосредоточься. Потянись чувствами к ним, почувствуй Силу, текущую через них.

«Они» были горсткой песка, которую Квай-Гон держал в ладонях. Он часами сидел, скрестив ноги, уставившись на крошечные песчинки. Ему хотелось, чтобы они наконец сдвинулись с места и приняли хоть какую-нибудь форму. Пока что ему удалось поднять горстку и заставить ее перемещаться в воздухе. Любой падаван так мог. О Сила, да даже юнлинг мог справиться с таким заданием. Так Квай-Гон ничего не добьется. До него всё никак не доходило, как придать горстке форму. Каждая песчинка мыслила по-своему, каждая была упряма. А присоединиться к миллиардам умов в Силе было сложно. Особенно если каждый разум сопротивлялся, не жалея сил. Впрочем, Квай-Гон еще не вышел из себя — уже достижение.

О Сила, как же жарко было в пустыне. Квай-Гон сидел на прогретом песке; по спине, под джедайской робой, катился пот. Наверняка еще и лицо покраснело под лучами проклятых татуинских солнц, что нещадно палили и по нему, и по Бену. Кажется, он впервые в жизни жалел, что отрастил такую шевелюру.

Квай-Гон потряс головой и вздохнул. 

«Сосредоточься». 

Глубоко дыша, он вновь призвал Силу и погрузился в нее. Ее мощь разлилась вокруг и окутала Квай-Гона, яростно врываясь в душу, но при этом ласково касаясь разума. От теплых объятий Силы у него захватывало дух. Столько жизни и энергии плескалось в этой мощи. Свет проникал в сознание, сметая неприятные ощущения: жару пустыни и боль в спине и ногах. Разум стал чистым и острым, и найти равновесие внутри себя стало просто.

Квай-Гон глубоко вздохнул. Он мог представить цель. Он чувствовал теплый сыпучий песок, парящий над ладонями — песчинки начали собираться, двигаясь как единое целое. Квай-Гон знал каждую из них, соединяя так, как ему хотелось. Он попросил Силу направить его — придать песку в ладонях форму. Он чувствовал каждую песчинку, и каждая была уникальна.

Сила ответила на его просьбу.

Песчинки завихрились, повинуясь Квай-Гону. Он смотрел на каждую сквозь Силу, собирая всех вместе в единое целое. Частички беспрекословно занимали свое место рядом друг с другом, сбиваясь во все большие и большие группы. Песок оторвался от ладони и начал образовывать в воздухе некую форму — та все росла и расширялась, вбирая в себя все больше и больше частичек.

Как же отрадно было видеть, что песчинки наконец послушались его. Теперь он был уверен, что может повелевать ими, поэтому потянулся дальше, представляя шар, идеально круглый, неспешно вращающийся в воздухе между ним и Беном.

Песчинки закружились, и каждая решила занять свое место, подчиняясь указаниям Квай-Гона. Песок вращался, поверхность шара разглаживалась, а неровности и бугорки постепенно исчезали. Квай-Гон и сам не заметил, как замер в предвкушении невероятной сцены, разворачивающейся в Силе. Всё больше и больше горсть песка походила на шар. Каждая песчинка в голове Квай-Гона уже заняла свое место. Они были частью его сознания, как улей вместе с королевой и пчелами-рабочими, стремились к своей цели. И были всё ближе и ближе.

Ну же, еще… песок вихрился, шар сглаживался, частички собирались все плотнее и ближе друг к дружке, и...

Песчинки вышли из-под контроля.

Шар, только что висевший в воздухе, внезапно распался. Он рухнул в руки к Квай-Гону, а затем брызнул в стороны и осыпался на землю.

Не удержавшись, Квай-Гон раздосадовано застонал, но вскоре взял себя в руки.

— Кажется, ты устал, друг мой; вряд ли тебе удастся сконцентрироваться в должной мере сегодня. Пожалуй, на сегодня хватит, пора отдохнуть. Завтра будет новый день, мастер Джинн, и новые силы, чтобы хорошенько сосредоточиться на задаче, — посмеиваясь, сказал Бен.

Квай-Гон вздохнул. Последние четыре дня он и так и этак пытался подступиться к упражнению с песком, но на деле ничего не выходило. Вот уже неделю он жил у Бена, но научился только чинить влагосборники да прислушиваться к Силе в порывах ветра. А последний урок все никак не поддавался.

— Квай-Гон, это сложное искусство. Уже не раз я говорил, что пустыню нелегко приручить, — ободряюще продолжил говорить Бен. Квай-Гон ничего не сказал в ответ. Он уже понял, что лишний раз рот лучше не открывать, а спорить со стариком себе дороже. Тут он его переспорить не сможет.

* * *

Квай-Гон съел очередную ложку супа и пробежался взглядом по Бенову жилищу. Неделю он жил здесь и успел запомнить, где и какие лежат безделушки, а их было много для такого крохотного домика. В гостиной на полу, под креслами, лежал ковер из шкуры банты. На белых стенах ничего не было, только четыре ниши, зато в них громоздились всевозможные склянки, сосуды и коробочки. У стены стояла койка, на которой спал Бен, а над ней аккуратными стопками возвышались одеяла, пледы и шкуры.

Старик содержал жилище в чистоте и порядке. Хотя дом находился среди пустыни, Квай-Гон ни разу не видел ни песчинки на полу, коврах или в кровати. Вся посуда, кастрюли, сковородки аккуратно стояли в шкафчике на кухне. Утром и вечером Бен мыл их после еды так, что они блестели и скрипели от чистоты. Одежда, туники, белье и плащи тоже всегда были чистыми и свежими, чего на Татуине достичь было невероятно сложно. Впечатляюще.

А еще… Квай-Гону казалось, что Бен совсем не вписывается в окружающий пейзаж. Он просто-напросто не походил ни на одного татуинского жителя.

Произносил слова он мягко, порой величаво, что говорило об аристократизме, богатстве и хорошем образовании. Даже когда Бен придирался и отчитывал Квай-Гона, то каждый слог он произносил безупречно четко. И голос... такой голос бывал у рассказчиков или учителей, ибо звучал он гладко и захватывал внимание с первого слова. В кресле старик сидел выпрямив спину, небрежно закинув ногу на ногу. Он пил чай и что-то читал на древнем датападе. Выглядел он гордо, что наводило на мысль об утонченности и твердости. Бен был далеко не молод, но все же походка у него было нестариковская: плечи выпрямлены, подбородок поднят. Впрочем, он не выглядел надменно, а скорее уверенно. И по песчаным дюнам он ходил плавно и ловко, как танцор.

Квай-Гон пристально наблюдал за Беном, всякий раз, когда тот шевелился или говорил.

И еще… он никак не мог уловить странное ощущение… знакомства. Как будто он знал о старике всё, но детали ускользали у него из-под носа. Это неимоверно злило. И как доказательство, будто старик знал, о чем думает Квай-Гон, Бен оторвал взгляд от датапада и посмотрел на Квай-Гона, довольно улыбнувшись.

Во рту пересохло: взгляд пронзал душу.

Казалось, на поверхности плескалось веселье, но в глубине Квай-Гон видел свет. Внутри у Бена горел огонь Силы, он был окружен светом. Старик был добрым и больше всего напоминал… Оби-Вана.

Тут мысли метнулись в другую сторону, Квай-Гон позабыл об окружающем мире. Во имя Силы, как же он скучал по падавану. Бен так походил на Оби-Вана, что в груди защемило. Квай-Гон заглядывал в мудрые глаза старика, а видел другие, наполненные внутренний силой и огнем. И теперь, смотря на Бена, он находил новые зацепки: вот он смотрит, хитро и весело, сверкая глазами, тоже как Оби-Ван...

— Надеюсь, у меня все нормально с лицом, — донеслось до Квай-Гона сквозь плотную пелену мыслей. Он моргнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, что говорил старик.

— Что? — спросил он, смутившись, что так глубоко задумался.

Старик хохотнул, задорно посмотрев на Квай-Гона.

— Я спросил, все ли нормально у меня с лицом. Ты так пристально смотрел на меня. Если тебя тяготят какие-то мысли, то я могу оставить тебя наедине с хандрой. Если же ты просто задумался о чем-то, то лучше смотри на что-то не такое живое. Под таким взглядом довольно сложно усидеть спокойно. Ты даже ни разу не моргнул.

Квай-Гон улыбнулся.

— Друг мой, прости меня. Я просто рассматривал твое… очаровательное жилище, — он, конечно же, не соврал, но все же чувствовал себя виноватым. Старик заметил, что за ним наблюдают. К счастью, щеки не покраснели, как у провинившегося ребенка — сказывался опыт переговоров.

— И что же ты рассмотрел? — Бен добродушно прищурился. — Так уж ли дом очарователен или все же уныл? Напомню, что на Татуине, особенно так глубоко в пустыне, довольно сложно найти дорогие безделушки. А джавам больше по душе разный хлам и запчасти.

— Что ты, друг мой, — рассмеялся Квай-Гон, — обстановка прекрасна своей простой утонченностью и мелкими деталями. И ковер придает некоторую… изюминку деревенской тематике пустыни среди светлых стен и потрескавшихся полов.

— Ах ты несносный джедай, — в ответ проворчал Бен. — Твой сарказм не знает границ. Посмотрел бы я, как бы ты делал изысканные украшения из запчастей от влагосборников и мусора из глубин джавовых помоек.

— Какие украшения? У джедаев нет имущества, — Квай-Гон отпил чаю.

Бен пристально посмотрел на него. Квай-Гон хохотнул в чашку. А когда понял, что никто его отчитывать не собирается, он поднял глаза, и его взгляд упал на маленький столик возле двери.

На нем стоял коричневый сундук. Поначалу сундук показался Квай-Гону простым, но, присмотревшись, он заметил узоры, покрывающие бока. На крышке были вырезаны прямоугольники, а тяжелый бронзовый замок украшал переднюю часть, запирая все, что находилось внутри. На первый взгляд, сундук, казалось бы, не имел никакого значения. Возможно, там только кое-какая одежда, обувь или запчасти. Но других сундуков дома не было, по крайней мере, Квай-Гон их не видел.

Вполне возможно, в сундуке находилось что-то важное. Сила согласилась с этой мыслью.

Квай-Гон повернулся к Бену, указал на сундук и спросил:

— Что там, если не секрет?

Произнеся последнее слово, Квай-Гон тотчас пожалел об этом. Бен повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, куда указывает Квай-Гон. Светлые глаза тут же потемнели. И Сила отпрянула от стола, источая печаль; Квай-Гон неловко поерзал в кресле.

Бен не ответил на его вопрос. Он смотрел на сундук печальным взглядом. Рот яростно дрожал, а сам он тяжело и громко дышал. У него на глазах выступили слезы. Квай-Гон потянулся к старику. Сердце сжалось от сочувствия. Только что Бен казался таким уверенным, мудрым и могущественным, но всего лишь один вопрос разрушил образ.

Слова извинения зависли в воздухе между ними.

Бен встал без предупреждения и, не замечая протянутой руки Квай-Гона, подошел к двери. Он остановился перед выходом, склонив голову, прижав подбородок к груди. Старик сжал кулаки. Казалось, воздух вокруг него потемнел, как будто горе затмило весь свет в доме. Старик был сломлен, Квай-Гон четко видел это.

Бен глубоко вдохнул и... поник. Сгорбился, плечи опустились; казалось, он сжимался и уменьшался, прячась от горя и страданий, которые его окружали.

И хоть старик говорил тихо и прерывисто, Квай-Гон не мог не расслышать слова.

— Нет, лучше не спрашивай.

Столько муки было в голосе, что Квай-Гон вскочил с кресла и в испуге шагнул ближе к старику, но тот резко повернулся и ответил.

— Не спрашивай, Квай-Гон, лучше молчи. Ты понял?

Квай-Гон кивнул.

Бен снова сжался, но теперь атмосфера в доме была не такая мучительная. Теперь старик, казалось, отражал только тихую грусть. Он отвернулся от Квай-Гона и сказал тихо-тихо — едва слышно, чтобы что-то понять:

— Пожалуй… мне стоить пройтись, если позволишь. Спокойной ночи, мастер Джинн.

И он скрылся. Как только уголок плаща скрылся за дверью, та захлопнулась. Квай-Гон смотрел ему вслед, а сердце сжималось в груди от сочувствия и жалости.

* * *

Завтрак на следующее утро был тихим и неловким. Квай-Гон понуро гонял еду — паллеты — по тарелке. Еще пару недель назад Энакин угощал его этими сладкими фруктами, купленными у старухи. Квай-Гон чуть улыбнулся, вспомнив доброту мальчика, но заметил, что Бен все еще молчал, глядя в тарелку с едой. Он так и не съел ни кусочка. Чашка с чаем тоже осталась нетронутой и… холодной.

Это из-за него, из-за Квай-Гона, старик затих. От этой мысли он неуютно поерзал в кресле. Бен поднял голову и грустно улыбнулся. Квай-Гон вздохнул от изможденного вида старика: лицо было бледным и уставшим, а глаза — мрачными. Квай-Гон вздохнул. Вряд ли извинения помогут, нет на свете слов, которые исправят то, что он сделал.

— Я… Бен… я… — начал он, но старик перебил его.

— Нет, мастер Джинн. Не стоит извиняться. В такой ясный и солнечный день не стоит говорить об обидах, — голос звучал веселее, а тон старика был легким; обычно он разговаривал так, когда готовился провести очередной урок о Силе. Но все же Квай-Гон чувствовал, что все не так просто.

— Да, да, конечно, — тихо ответил он, разрезая фрукты. — И что же на повестке дня, о мудрый повелитель песков?

Старик рассмеялся в ответ, теперь уже искреннее, чем говорил до этого.

— Боюсь, сегодня не будет уроков Силы, несносное дитя.

— Дитя? Мне так не кажется. Мы почти ровесники. Старый Бен, — последние слова он произнес с ударением, улыбаясь и указывая на старика.

Бен насмешливо прищурился.

— Тебе это предстоит доказать, о мастер Ордена джедаев.

Квай-Гон тяжело вздохнул.

— Я не самый плохой дипломат в храме, даже один из лучших, тебе со мной не тягаться.

— О, если бы ты только знал, мастер Джинн, если бы только знал! — усмехнулся Бен.

Квай-Гон отпил чаю и улыбнулся.

— Итак, если мы не будем собирать песок в сит знает какие фигуры, то что же на повестке дня? Опять влагосборники? Вряд ли они меня испугают.

— Пожалуй, мне стоит обучить тебя правилам приличия. Впрочем, не сегодня, — проворчал Бен. — Наши запасы подходят к концу. Поэтому как позавтракаем, отправимся в Мос-Эспу. Учти, мой юный друг, там опасно, поэтому будем настороже. К тому же я слышал, местные — те еще дикари.

Квай-Гон не сразу понял, что старик ехидничал. Он устало поднял глаза к небу.

— Бен, ни к чему устраивать представления, они тебе не к лицу. Смею напомнить, я каким-то образом выжил в одной несомненно опасной кантине.

— Конечно, конечно, мастер Джинн. Значит, ты поведешь нас навстречу приключениям? — рассмеялся Бен.

— Сила поведет нас, о повелитель песков, — оскорбленно ответил Квай-Гон.

— Ах да, именно так обычно отвечают наивные юнцы, полные надежд. Посмотрим, на что ты способен, мой дорогой джедай.

* * *

Бен сказал, что до Мос-Эспы они пойдут пешком, по пустыне. И что Квай-Гон мог поделать? Только недовольно глядеть исподлобья, еле плетясь по песку. Спина болела, а кожу жгло под жаром двух солнц, роба промокла от пота и неприятно прилипла к груди. Но больше всего он жаждал воды. Прохладной воды.

— Безмятежность и покой — столпы, на которых строится кодекс джедаев, да, Квай-Гон? — весело хохотал Бен, идя рядом с ним.

Квай-Гон еще раз злобно глянул на старика. А тому хоть бы что! Даже не вздрогнул… По всей видимости, ему даже жарко не было. Это больше всего злило Квай-Гона. Конечно, он провел достаточно времени с Беном, чтобы понять, что тот был странным и загадочным. И все же... ведь мог же он, Квай-Гон, сделать что-то такое, чтобы стереть эту насмешливую улыбку с лица старика.

— Джедаи не ищут мести, — тихо сказал Бен.

Квай-Гон повернулся было, открыл рот, собираясь рассыпаться всеми известными ему ругательствами со всех известных ему планет, как вдали раздался гул. Он без раздумий откинул край плаща в сторону, положив руку на световой меч, и внимательно всмотрелся в горизонт.

Тускены? Он знал, насколько опасен Татуин, и помнил об этих опасных туземцах. Квай-Гон был полон решимости защитить Бена во что бы то ни стало.

Но это были не тускены. Точка на горизонте становилась больше, пока не стало ясно, что это спидер. Оглянувшись, Квай-Гон увидел, что Бен стоял расслабленно, скрестив руки на груди и поглаживая бороду. Квай-Гон тоже расслабился и встал рядом со стариком. Как только спидер подъехал поближе, Квай-Гон наконец смог разглядеть водителя.

И от досады застонал.

— Квай Джинни? Ты ли это?

«Да ситовы подштанники!»

Квай-Гон поморщился, подходя ближе к остановившемуся спидеру. Бомар высунулся и приветливо и широко улыбнулся.

— Это ты! Квай Джинни, давненько я тебя не видел, а ты как испарился. И снова навеселе, я посмотрю. Ничему-то тебя жизнь не учит!

Бен обернулся к нему и со смехом произнес одними губами: «Квай Джинни?»

Квай-Гон посмотрел на Бена. Бомар проследил за его взглядом и прищурился.

— А тебя я не знаю.

Бен подошел к спидеру и низко поклонился Бомару.

— Прошу прощения. Меня зовут Бен.

— Просто Бен? — еще больше прищурился Бомар.

Старик кивнул, вежливо посмотрев на Бомара. Тот повернулся к Квай-Гону, все еще, не доверяя подозрительному седовласому старику, как бы ища подтверждения. Квай-Гон кивнул, и Бомар посмотрел на Бена уже более открыто.

— Ну что ж, друзья Квай Джинни — мои друзья.

— Спасибо, дорогой друг, — рассмеялся Бен.

— Мы направляемся в Мос-Эспу, Бомар. Подвезешь нас? — тут же вмешался Квай-Гон.

— В прошлый раз мой спидер исчез, и нашел я его посреди гоночного каньона, а вокруг тускены, — ответил Бомар, снова прищурившись.

Бен мягко улыбнулся в ответ.

— Все в порядке, дорогой Бомар. Нам ты можешь доверять, — говорил он тепло и доверительно. Квай-Гон закрыл глаза и внимательно вслушался в слова старика. Конечно же, он доверял Бену. Конечно же...

Квай-Гон распахнул глаза. Он что, кивал всему, что говорил Бен? Он чуть было не повторил его слова! Неужели старик был настолько силен?

Бомар же одурманено улыбнулся.

— Я могу вам доверять, — сказал он, а затем очнулся и пригласил Квай-Гона и Бена в спидер.

* * *

Ходить по магазинам с Беном было намного проще, чем создавать фигуры из песка. Всего-то нужно было послушно следовать за ним, неся сумку с едой и другими полезными припасами.

На рынке в Мос-Эспе было шумно и людно: кричали дети, взрослые торговались, разговаривали и перекрикивались, по сторонам что-то гудело и шумело. Живая Сила на рыночной площади очаровывала. Она текла сквозь прохожих, сияя хоть и по-разному, но все равно как-то похоже: видимо, существовало нечто, что объединяло всех жителей пустыни.

Отрадно было чувствовать Силу, как раньше. Он так много времени провел у Бена, посреди пустыни, медитируя, размышляя о единой Силе и пытаясь собрать фигуры из песка. С живой же Силой было общаться проще — как дышать.

Бен разрешил Квай-Гону торговаться, если они покупали какие-то мелочи, остальное же старик взял на себя. Квай-Гона впечатлило, как Бен ловко договаривался с людьми. Да что там, кажется, старик мог заговорить зубы половине джедаев. Возможно, даже Квай-Гону. Бен очень ловко и искусно жонглировал словами, и оппонентам не оставалось места для маневра. Он заманивал собеседников в сети, пуская в ход их же слова, захватывал внимание и в то же время не упускал ни одной детали, ни одного слова из виду, что бы торговцы ни говорили.

Воистину прекрасное и захватывающее зрелище. По-видимому, искусство речи и переговоров было еще одним достоинством Бена. Квай-Гон уже почти не сомневался, что он может побороться с Йодой на поле Силы. Он бы удовольствием на это посмотрел.

— Мастер Джинн? — донесся до него голос Бена, и Квай-Гон повернулся к нему. — Я пойду в кантину. А ты, если желаешь, можешь остаться здесь и погрузиться в успокаивающую энергию живой Силы, которой ты так жаждешь.

— А ты что делать будешь? Таким древним и дряхлым старикам вредно рисковать здоровьем, распивая кореллианский эль, — сказал, закатив глаза, Квай-Гон.

Бен посмотрел на него.

— Ты тоже стар, мастер Джинн. Не забывай это, когда зовешь кого-то древним и дряхлым. К тому же я иду не пить, а за… информацией, — махнул он рукой и скрылся в толпе. Информацией? Что, во имя Силы, он имел в виду?

Квай-Гон вздохнул и начал рассматривать торговые ряды. Продавцы не спешили зазывать его учтивыми речами и хвастовством. Они узнавали покупателей по глазам. А Квай-Гон на покупателя совсем не походил. И богачом он не выглядел. И хотя у джедаев, как правило, не имелось никакой собственности, посмотреть на различные диковинки было интересно. Разумеется, здесь были шелка и меха, украшения, привезенные со всех уголков галактики, причудливые и редкие животные в клетках. На любой планете можно найти такой же рынок. Примечательно было не это. Квай-Гон заметил, что в каждом ларьке и лавке был датапад, транслирующий какие-то новости из голонета: везде были люди в белой броне, офицеры, а посреди них стоял... человек в черном.

Человек заинтриговал Квай-Гона, поэтому он подошел к ближайшей лавке и склонился поближе, чтобы рассмотреть голо. Казалось, что человек то ли киборг, то ли дроид: он был высоким и полностью в черной броне. На груди висела система жизнеобеспечения. На голове — черный шлем. На шлеме, в нижней части, крепился дыхательный аппарат, а глаза у маски были круглыми и блестящими. Человек выглядел устрашающе. А в Силе так и сквозила какая-то неправильность. И даже когда фигура шевелилась, казалось, что внутри бесчувственная машина, а не живой человек. Совсем не такой, как Бен, как сам Квай-Гон или Бомар, да даже не как песок. Это существо не было живым, оно было воплощением зла и мерзости в глазах Силы.

Он собрался было уйти, как из тени лавки донесся голос:

— Чем я могу помочь, друг мой?

Квай-Гон прищурился, когда торговец вышел из тени под палящие татуинские солнца. Это был старый даг, на нем были кожаный жилет и пояс, на котором висели маленькие батончики с пайком и красивый кинжал. Нос дага украшало толстое золотое кольцо, а усы — бусины. Даг был наполовину слепым — один глаз был молочно-белого цвета.

— А, новости смотрите. Правая рука императора, — говорил он хрипло, клокоча и булькая, словно каждое слово давалось ему с трудом. Даг подошел поближе и подхватил проектор за одну из ножек. — Торговые точки по всей галактике должны показывать имперскую пропаганду — таков закон. Глупый, конечно. Приближается День Империи, и штурмовики все строже следят, не отлынивает ли кто… Засранцы, — сплюнул даг и выругался на хаттском.

— День Империи? — вопросительно склонил голову Квай-Гон.

— Официальный праздник Галактической империи, — ехидно сказал даг. — Отмечают восхождение императора Палпатина на престол, могущественный и величественный, конечно же. Главное, не говорить это слишком язвительно. А то штурмовики арестуют за госизмену и казнят на площади, или того хуже, отправят на каторгу в шахты на Кесселе, — даг закашлялся, да так сильно, что Квай-Гон вздрогнул.

— Удачи тебе в дорогу, друг мой, Кажется, для тебя… бардак вокруг в новинку, будь осторожнее.

— Зачем ты это сказал? Почему предупредил? Мне показалось, люди тут огрубели, как сама пустыня, и озабочены только собственным благополучием, — с подозрением в голосе спросил Квай-Гон.

Даг посмотрел наверх, прямо в глаза джедаю.

— Я видел, как ты общался с пустынным мудрецом, — заметив замешательство на лице Квай-Гона, даг рассмеялся. — Бен — мой старинный знакомый, он мой друг. Кому попало он не доверяет, поэтому и я доверяю его товарищам. Не забывай об этом, дружище.

Даг скрылся в глубинах лавки, и Квай-Гон остался один посреди улицы.

* * *

На следующее утро, к большому своему огорчению и веселью Бена, Квай-Гон вернулся к безуспешным попыткам изучить Силу. Дни тянулись монотонной чередой одних и тех же действий: он ел, спал и снова, и снова пытался управлять песком. А старик, казалось, обладал неисчерпаемым терпением. Он днями напролет сидел на песке и тихо наблюдал за Квай-Гоном, и открывал рот, только чтобы дать совет или приободрить.

Так пролетела неделя, затем еще одна, Квай-Гон пообвыкся и втянулся, ему нравилось жить у Бена. А жизнь в пустыне хоть и была незамысловатой, удивляла каждый день. Сила на Татуине обладала невиданной мощью, казалась дикой и яркой. И погружаться в нее было хоть непросто, но приятно. Он чувствовал саму жизнь в бесплодном мире, и наблюдать за ней было во сто крат интереснее, чем за жизнью в джунглях или в болоте.

Отчасти ему нравилось тут из-за Бена. Старик был добрым и мудрым. Несмотря на могущество, он казался скромным, а главное, спокойным. Мастера-джедаи из храма могли быть пугающими и совсем не безмятежными, а Бен был другим. Там, где Бен был бесконечно терпелив, они могли быть суровы и неумолимы. Любые беды и печали не казались такими страшными, когда Квай-Гон просто стоял рядом со стариком.

И это счастье и блаженство, понял Квай-Гон, происходило из простых и понятных действий: мытья посуды, к примеру, или прогулок по дюнам, чтобы слушать Силу на ветру.

Складывалось впечатление, что Бен знал о любых недостатках Квай-Гона и побуждал того принять их, а затем искоренить в себе. В храме его могли научить кодексу.

Бен же вел его к Силе.

* * *

И вот когда он наконец привык к простой и неприхотливой жизни в пустыне, в один прекрасный день ход ее был нарушен. Квай-Гон, как обычно, встал с утра пораньше, чтобы вместе с Беном приготовить завтрак, но старика нигде не было. Квай-Гон потянулся спросить совета у Силы: быть может, старик был ранен и погибал где-то посреди пустыни? Но в ответ лишь пришло: «Оставайся дома и жди». 

Нужно было дать Бену время, позволить ему быть одному и потерпеть.

А потом Квай-Гон заметил, что сундук у двери был открыт и пуст.

И снова совет от Силы: «Не суй нос».

Квай-Гон неохотно отвернулся от сундука и начал готовить завтрак… один.

* * *

Квай-Гон испереживался, поэтому решил, что пора медитировать. Он спустился к себе в комнатушку, сел на коврик, скрестив ноги, и попытался нырнуть глубоко в Силу. Но та лишь ускользала от него, как только он касался поверхности. Конечно, он был слишком встревожен, чтобы должным образом слиться с Силой. Сначала следовало отпустить все изнуряющие эмоции. Но без Бена было трудно. Ему никак не удавалось успокоиться без обнадеживающего присутствия старика.

* * *

Наконец Квай-Гон не выдержал и, не обращая внимания на предупреждения от Силы, вышел из дому, чтобы выполнить несколько особо сложных ката. Он оглядел пустынные просторы, хотя и знал, что старика не увидит. Но все же не осмотреться вокруг он не мог, так же как и не волноваться за Бена. Квай-Гон пошел вперед. Старика не было и там, где они обычно медитировали вместе. Квай-Гон включил меч.

Но и упражнения не унимали тревогу в сердце. Да, каждое движение, поворот, выпад или присед он выполнял с легкостью. Но все было не то… без Силы. От этого стало тошно. И настроение было никудышное и подавленное.

Бен исчез. Исчезло и знакомое спокойствие. И на этот раз Квай-Гон не знал, что делать.

* * *

Оба солнца уже клонились к горизонту. Квай-Гон весь день наблюдал из дома, как они медленно ползли по небу от одного края пустыни к другому. Секунды складывались в минуты, минуты — в часы.

А старик так и не вернулся.

* * *

Уже стемнело, когда Квай-Гон решил, что дальше ждать уже невозможно. Пора выйти на улицу: найти и вернуть Бена.

Ночью в пустыне стало холодно. Квай-Гон закутался покрепче в плащ и направился туда, куда указывала Сила. Она была совсем ненавязчивой и тихой, и чтобы понять, куда идти, нужно было хорошенько прислушаться. Он едва различал старика в Силе, ощущение было почти неуловимым, но этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, куда двигаться. Квай-Гон поднялся на очередную дюну и застыл от удивления.

Бен.

Старик стоял на коленях недалеко в дюнах, на одном из хребтов.

Что-то было не так.

Бен дрожал. Он плакал? Он ссутулился, опустив голову, седые волосы закрывали лицо и, по всей видимости, слезящиеся глаза. Бен сжимал в руках некий предмет, да с такой силой, что костяшки пальцев побелели, а на руках выступили напряженные мышцы. Квай-Гон прищурился, пытаясь понять, что же там блестит в руках у Бена, отражая лунный свет.

Световой меч.

Вот что Бен прижимал к груди!

Квай-Гон шагнул вперед, но ноги у него подкосились, и он рухнул в песок — так сквозило горем и виной в Силе. Квай-Гону было жаль старика. И в груди было так больно от нахлынувших эмоций, что перехватило дыхание. Слишком много сожаления, горя и отчаяния. Он чуть было не застонал.

И он чувствовал каждую эмоцию вместе с Беном. Квай-Гон наконец перевернулся на бок и заметил, что Бен смотрит на него. Сейчас на лице его было столько эмоций, что не разглядеть их было невозможно. От этого Квай-Гону стало еще горше. Он посмотрел в глаза старику и узнал этот взгляд, Бен смотрел точно так же, когда Квай-Гон спросил про таинственный сундук у двери.

В этом взгляде он видел и печаль, и сожаление, и боль от предательства. Очевидно, старик потерял кого-то, кого сильно любил. Казалось, он видел душу старика. А там было темно, там была боль. И Квай-Гон закричал от боли. Он потянулся к Бену. Тот был потерян и сломлен. Еще чуть-чуть, и свет его угаснет. А Квай-Гону этого не хотелось. Ему нельзя. Ни в коем случае нельзя его потерять.

Квай-Гон что-то хрипло прокричал Бену, а в ответ на него нахлынули чужие воспоминания.

_Если бы я тебя разочаровал, что бы ты чувствовал?_

_Это неправда. Ты никогда меня не разочаруешь._

_Ты сильный и мудрый, и я очень горжусь тобой. Я растил тебя с детства. И обучил всему, что знаю._

_Да пребудет с тобой Сила, учитель._

_Прощай, друг мой._

_Да пребудет с тобой Сила._

_Я несу мир, свободу, справедливость и безопасность в новую империю..._

_Я не хочу тебя убивать._

_Я подвел тебя._

_Я подвел тебя._

_Ненавижу тебя!_

_Ты был мне как брат._

_Я любил тебя._

_Но спасти не смог._


	6. Кто же ты?

Квай-Гон неподвижно лежал на койке, уставившись в потолок. Несмотря на темноту, он пересчитал все трещинки в камнях. Их было ровно четыреста двадцать девять. Он проверил трижды.

Уснуть не удавалось.

Перед глазами всё так же стояло лицо Бена. Заплаканное, с покрасневшими глазами. Квай-Гон не мог уснуть, прокручивая эту картину снова и снова. Вспоминая рыдания и чувствуя боль и обиду за старика. Квай-Гон лежал на кровати, в темноте, наедине с воспоминаниями и переживаниями. Он не мог не думать про Бена.

Он прожил здесь всего-то несколько недель, не так много, чтобы к кому-то привязаться, к тому же настолько сильно. Но, похоже, ему удалось — сердце-то болело за старика. Впрочем, некоторые чувства были неуловимыми. Чутье подсказывало, что они с Беном были знакомыми, даже друзьями, только, видимо, в какой-то другой реальности.

За долгую жизнь у Квай-Гона было несколько наставников, но ни один из них не был ни настолько терпеливым, ни настолько понимающим, как Бен. Падаванские годы прошли в тени строгого учителя Дуку. У них не было какой-то особой связи, главным образом потому, что живая Сила не была близка Дуку. Учитель курировал его до рыцарства, а затем позабыл. Их пути разошлись, они не виделись и не разговаривали годами, да и друг к другу не стремились.

После был Йода. С ним нашлось больше общего. По какой-то причине Йода не вышвырнул его из Ордена, хотя плешь Квай-Гон ему проел и своим упрямством, и оригинальными способами решать проблемы. Именно Йода помог ему пережить потерю Ксанатоса. Оби-Вана он тоже ему навязал, чему Квай-Гон был чрезвычайно рад и за что он всегда будет благодарен Йоде. Но всё же его было сложно понять. То он был добрым и понимающим, то насмешливым, а иногда холодным и суровым.

А вот Бен был другим. Он знал, что у Квай-Гона и на душе, и на уме, и порой лучше самого Квай-Гона. Бен учил по-доброму, очень терпеливо, тем самым заставляя его становиться лучше. А когда Квай-Гон ошибался, то Бен его особо не ругал. Подшучивал, конечно, но не зло, а любя, по-отечески. Если Бен был рядом, то и Квай-Гону все было по плечу.

Он привык, привязался — отрицать не стоило. Квай-Гону нравилось находиться рядом со стариком, нравилось всё: учиться, смеяться вместе, шутить, готовить еду, чинить влагосборники, да и просто сидеть рядом. Не просто привязался — полюбил. Полюбил и время рядом с ним. Даже, казалось бы, самые простые и незамысловатые дела, как сидеть дома в мягких креслах и пить чай. И как спокойно было вместе: лучшее время, чтобы помедитировать или просто размышлять, наслаждаясь тишиной и добрым присутствием Бена. Рядом с ним было легко: усталость, заботы, переживание — всё уходило. А когда Квай-Гон выныривал из медитации и открывал глаза, то первым, что видел, было добродушное лицо Бена и его ласковый взгляд. Воистину, рядом с ним он был счастлив.

Настанет день, когда Квай-Гону придется уйти. Только от одной мысли об этом ныло сердце. Поэтому Квай-Гон старался думать об этом пореже. И он прикрыл глаза, все еще думая о Бене.

* * *

Квай-Гон нерешительно толкнул люк и принюхался. Пахло травами, что-то кипело. Он вздохнул с облегчением.

Бен вернулся и уже не спал.

Квай-Гон осторожно вылез наверх, подошел к гостиной и застыл в дверях. Старик сидел сгорбившись, уставившись в чашку с чаем. Он так крепко обхватил ее, что костяшки побелели. Глаза смотрели неподвижно, невидяще и тяжело. Волосы тоже, казалось, висели понуро, ограждая старика от всего, что вокруг.

Квай-Гон подбежал к старику и опустился на колени. Осторожно он положил руку на плечо Бену.

— Бен? — прошептал Квай-Гон.

Бен вздрогнул и перевел взгляд с чая на Квай-Гона. Тот забрал чашку и поставил ее на столик. Оставшись с пустыми руками, Бен закрыл глаза и опустил лицо в ладони. Квай-Гон чувствовал все в Силе, он чувствовал боль.

— О Бен, — тихо сказал Квай-Гон, когда боль немного отступила и улеглась. Он осторожно отвел руки старика от лица и крепко сжал их. Бен так и не сдвинулся с места, глаза были закрыты, и Квай-Гон так и продолжал сжимать его ладони.

Он протянул вперед руку и ласково погладил Бена по щеке. Тот наконец раскрыл глаза: без сомнений, старика все еще что-то терзало. Бен вздохнул и попытался было улыбнуться. Но вышла у него лишь жалкая гримаса.

— Квай-Гон, я в порядке, — мягко и прерывисто прошептал Бен, Квай-Гон ни разу не слышал, чтобы он так говорил: изменился и голос, и стиль речи. Джедай прищурился, ни на секунду не поверив, и Бен мягко улыбнулся: — Ты прав, не в порядке, но буду когда-нибудь, — произнес Бен задумчиво. 

Он посмотрел в сторону, на дверь, но глядел куда-то вдаль, не замечая ничего вокруг. И думал он о чем-то своем. Наверняка вспоминал далекое прошлое.

Квай-Гон аккуратно сжал руки Бена, возвращая того с небес на землю. В этот раз старик улыбнулся немного веселее, все еще грустно, конечно, но хотя бы спокойно. Он высвободил руку и успокаивающе погладил Квай-Гона по голове.

— Зачем ты преклонился предо мной, Квай-Гон? — задумчиво спросил он.

— Ты мой учитель, а я послушный ученик, который безмерно тебя уважает, — без раздумий ответил Квай-Гон. — Что-то терзает тебя. А я беспокоюсь о тебе, мастер Бен.

— Мастер? — Бен замер, перестав гладить Квай-Гона по голове. 

Квай-Гон возмущенно посмотрел на него.

— Ты ж не думал, что тайное не станет явным, мастер-джедай? Ты, верно, позабыл, что вчера ночью я видел тебя. Ты стоял на коленях со световым мечом в руках. А меч — оружие рыцаря из Ордена джедаев. Его заполучить совсем непросто, разве что ты сам джедай. Почему же ты мне ничего не сказал?

Бен прищурился.

— Послушный ученик, значит, — усмехнулся он. — Прояви ты хоть каплю уважения, мастер Джинн, ты бы не стал лезть не в свое дело, не увидел и не услышал то, чего знать не должен. Джедаев с детства учат полагаться на Силу, ты же рубишь сплеча, даже не подумав и не обратившись к ней. Поэтому ты ошибся. Если бы ты слушал и смотрел по-настоящему, то знал, что меч тот не мой и не был никогда!

С каждым словом старик говорил всё громче, поэтому Квай-Гон, пусть и непроизвольно, сам повысил голос.

— Не нужна мне Сила, чтобы делать выводы. Ты знаешь о том, чему учат в Храме. О священных уроках! Тайных! О них никто, кроме джедаев, не знает. А тебе, кажется, известен каждый из них. Я один из лучших послов Ордена. И давно изучил ораторское искусство. Я загнал тебя в угол, Бен. Поэтому объяснись, не увиливая.

— Так может, тебе все же нужно послушать Силу, — сказал Бен, посмотрев на него. — Я из кожи вон лез, чтобы ты с легкостью заметил, что в Силе я тебе знаком, что это не случайность, — хотя сначала Бен говорил холодно, голос его ближе к концу потеплел. — С легкостью… Да, возможно, для тебя это было слишком легко. Мне кажется, я просто… просто хотел, что все было как раньше, как в давние времена. Такие давние, что иногда мне кажется, будто ничего вовсе не было. А от того, что ты смотришь на меня и не узнаешь, становится только горше.

— Бен, о чем ты говоришь? — гнев Квай-Гона угас.

— Пойдем прогуляемся, мастер Джинн, — вздохнул старик и встал.

Шли молча, легко ступая по песчаным дюнам, уходя вдаль от дома, от влагосборников, от места, наполненного болью, гневом и печалью, оставляя всё позади. Шли вперед, вглубь пустыни, полной Силы. Бен был в плаще, капюшон он натянул поглубже. Квай-Гон в нетерпении, даже с трепетом, ждал, что же будет дальше.

Что-то менялось в Силе, было в ней какое-то сладостное предвкушение, жажда. Казалось, и нетерпение, и ожидание, и предвкушение зависли в воздухе, как туча перед грозой или густой туман в ожидании молнии — вот сейчас она расколет небо и прогрохочет на всю округу. И Квай-Гон понял, неизбежный разговор с Беном изменит всё: перевернет с ног на голову, снесет все на своем пути, давая дорогу чему-то новому. К добру, к худу ли — Квай-Гон не знал.

Наконец старик остановился там, где они обычно медитировали, и обернулся к Квай-Гону. Он посмотрел вдаль, думая о чем-то или же вспоминая давнее прошлое. Квай-Гон кротко ждал. Наконец Бен заговорил:

— Сила говорит мне, что ты готов к новому уроку, мастер Джинн.

— Готов? И как же? — вздохнул Квай-Гон. — Я еще предыдущий не усвоил. Песок не желает мне подчиняться, у меня не вышло сделать ни одной фигуры.

Бен ничего не сказал, зато лицо его озарила широкая улыбка. Он рассмеялся.

— Суть не в том, чтобы делать фигуры из песка. Нет, Квай-Гон, совсем не в этом. А в том, чтобы научиться полагаться не только на разум, но и на Силу. Довериться ей полностью, без сомнений, и только тогда она станет частью тебя всего: и души, и тела, и сердца. Я учил тебя соединяться с Силой, ее детьми, желаниями, ее физическим воплощением, учил тебя различать узоры Силы, постигать ее мудрость и использовать так, как должно.

— И всё же ничему я не выучился, Бен. Ты сам сказал, что я не полагаюсь на Силу всецело, не слушаю ее, — покачал головой Квай-Гон.

— Так и есть, — улыбнулся Бен. — И Сила говорит мне, что к тебе нужен другой подход. Ты мастер живой Силы, дорогой джедай. Быть может, если ты узнаешь кое-что, тебе будет проще. Да будет тебе известно, мой бывший ученик тоже в свое время намучился, разгадывая запутанные знаки Силы.

— Кажется, я все еще не уловил сути, учитель Бен, — шагнул Квай-Гон ближе.

Старик наконец обернулся к нему и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

— Урок тебе не дается, потому что ты не видишь всей картины. Не видишь всех нитей, что сплетаются в паутину, всех узлов, что образуют сеть, всех частей, что складываются в световой меч. Ты слеп, Квай-Гон, но я помогу тебе прозреть. Но не как учитель. Нет, теперь я понял.

Квай-Гон непонимающе нахмурился.

— И как же я буду учиться без учителя?

— Ты будешь учиться с другом, мой дорогой Квай-Гон, — хмыкнул Бен.

— Я… я… — Квай-Гон даже дар речи потерял.

— Ты так и не понял, кто я. Клянусь Силой, ты ни капли не изменился, — тепло улыбнулся Бен.

Квай-Гон не решался задать вопрос, но слова все же сорвались с губ.

— Кто же ты?

— Кем я только не был за свою долгую жизнь. Падаваном, рыцарем, мастером, генералом, другом, братом, а теперь я чокнутый старик из пустыни. Теперь я просто Бен, — хитро сказал тот, улыбка коснулась его глаз. И так знакомо он выглядел, что в груди снова защемило от боли. Старик низко поклонился Квай-Гону. — Но раньше, давным-давно, у меня было другое имя. Сейчас его уже позабыли в проклятой Империи. А раньше его боялись произносить, чтобы не накликать беду на себя, его боялись записать даже на клочке бумаги. И тебе это имя знакомо слишком хорошо, — старик снова хитро улыбнулся, и тут Квай-Гон понял. Его будто ледяной водой окатило. Он всё понял, но не хотел верить, хотя в Силе слова звучали правдой:

— Когда-то, мастер Джинн, меня звали Оби-Ваном Кеноби.


	7. Мы останемся в свете

— Когда-то, мастер Джинн, меня звали Оби-Ваном Кеноби.

Оби-Ван Кеноби.

Оби-Ван.

Квай-Гон уставился на старика. Ветер трепал плащ Бена. Квай-Гон внимательно посмотрел на седые волосы, на бороду. Кожа загорела и обветрилась — такова жизнь в пустыне, ничего, кроме солнца и сухого ветра, здесь нет. Морщины покрывали лицо: возле глаз, губ, на лбу. Старик смотрел на него хоть и немного насмешливо, но по-доброму.

Оби-Ван.

Нет.

Квай-Гон покачал головой.

Нет, нет, нет.

Это не Оби-Ван. Не могло такого быть. Падаван был жизнерадостным. Старик же — уставшим от жаркого солнца, от постоянной сухости, от добровольного изгнания в пустыне. Это не его Оби-Ван.

Чем больше он отрицал, тем больше противилась Сила и в разуме, и в душе, и в сердце.

«Это Оби-Ван», — шептала она настойчиво.

Квай-Гон отошел назад, подальше от старика, одиноко стоя́щего на вершине. От серо-голубых глаз, печальных и горестных. Квай-Гон неверяще качал головой и отступал. Нужно было идти, бежать. Далеко. Куда угодно, лишь бы от Бена.

— Нет, ты не Оби-Ван… Это неправда, — прошептал он, больно и горестно было от этой мысли. Но все же истина нашла дорогу в сердце Квай-Гона.

— Ошибаешься, учитель, — старик смотрел жалостливо и в то же время ласково.

«Учитель».

Квай-Гон вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Быть может, если он их больше не откроет, то не увидит в Бене своего падавана. Все вокруг исчезнет, а он проснется утром и с облегчением подумает, что это просто сон. Он проснется, вылезет из кровати, поднимется на кухню, глубоко вдохнет и выпьет чаю из тиндера. Старик окажется обыкновенным отшельником Беном, они будут молча сидеть в гостиной, а потом выйдут на улицу, чтобы чинить влагосборники. Затем они устроятся медитировать, Квай-Гон будет управлять песком, так они просидят дотемна. Они вернутся домой, поужинают, пожелают друг другу спокойной ночи и лягут спать… а утром всё повторится вновь.

— Доверься Силе, Квай-Гон. Она говорит, что я не лгу. Я Бен Кеноби. Я Оби-Ван Кеноби. Оба имени мои, это правда, ты знаешь это. И знал уже тогда, когда мы встретились в каньоне, где я разогнал тускенов драконьим рыком. Ты знал всегда. Я Оби-Ван. Не противься Силе, — мягко говорил старик. Да, так говорил Оби-Ван, это его манера речи, Квай-Гон четко слышал это.

Бен был Оби-Ваном.

Квай-Гон затрясся, колени его подкосились, ноги совсем не держали, а перед глазами все плыло. Мир вокруг расплывался, и Квай-Гон даже не сразу понял, что плачет. От слез ничего не было видно, они бежали по щекам. Ему стало так горько и больно, тяжело, будто мир упал на плечи. Стоять было тяжело, словно целая галактика обрушилась ему на плечи. Всё болело: и мышцы, и кости. Сердцу тоже было тяжело. Каждый удар давался с трудом. Наконец, не выдержав, он бухнулся на колени прямо в песок и склонил голову.

Бен это Оби-Ван. Оби-Ван. Падаван.

Он уже не плакал — рыдал, всхлипывая и прерывисто дыша. Он столько времени провел рядом с Беном и даже не понял, что это его падаван. Нет. Неправда. Он понял. Он знал. Всегда знал, просто не хотел верить, не хотел слушать Силу. Он думал, что живет здесь и сейчас, хотя на самом деле ничего дальше носа своего не видел, сам же не следовал своему обычному совету. Глупец! Он обидел падавана, причинил ему боль.

«Вернись ко мне, учитель».

Он узнал голос. Квай-Гон задрожал и отгородился от мира, ушел в себя, так будет лучше. Так он хотя бы не обидит падавана вновь, намеренно или нет. Так он никого не обидит, никому не навредит своим невежеством и слепотой. Воистину, слепота — наивысшая глупость. Оби-Ван ведь недавно сказал ему это. И он был слеп. Не просто слеп — он был глупцом!

«Не нужно уходить в себя. Учитель, вернись».

Ему нельзя. Как он посмотрит в глаза падавану? Старику, падавану, учителю. Слишком он привязался, полюбил. Как ему вернуться? Нет, нельзя.

«Квай-Гон. Довольно!»

Оби-Ван не просил — приказывал. Говорил как учитель, и ученику просто нельзя было ослушаться. Квай-Гон потянулся к Силе, чувствуя знакомое присутствие Оби-Вана в разуме — он звал его сквозь потоки Силы. Квай-Гон не мог отказать ему…

...А он и не собирался — ни сейчас, ни вообще больше никогда.

Сквозь сомкнутые веки он видел свет татуинских солнц. Когда тень упала на Квай-Гона, он поднял голову и потянулся к Бену, подзывая его ближе. Он почувствовал протянутую руку и с благодарностью улыбнулся, ухватившись за нее. Рука была теплой, на ощупь сухой и обветренной, он чувствовал под пальцами каждую морщинку.

Бен потянул его вверх с колен, из песка — наконец Квай-Гон был здесь и сейчас.

* * *

Оби-Ван мягко улыбнулся, Квай-Гон ласково погладил его по щеке. Глаза Оби-Вана тут же радостно засияли, он накрыл ладонь Квай-Гона своей.

— Падаван, — пробормотал Квай-Гон и притянул старика ближе, сердечно обняв. Он почувствовал, что Оби-Ван обнял его в ответ, поэтому Квай-Гон тут же крепче сжал его.

Казалось, мир стал чуть ярче и лучше. Несколько недель назад, когда он только очутился на Татуине, — в виде́нии ли иль в будущем, неважно — ему было одиноко. Он был один. Джедаи исчезли, не оставив и следа.

Но теперь Бен был здесь. Оби-Ван был здесь в его объятиях.

Квай-Гон облегченно вздохнул и впервые за несколько недель расслабился и успокоился.

— Учитель, ты, верно, позабыл, что мне не двадцать лет, — тихо сказал Оби-Ван, — я гораздо старше. Если ты будешь так сильно обнимать меня, то сломаешь все мои несчастные стариковские кости.

Квай-Гон поморщился от досады. Бен был прав, он уже давно не падаван, а Квай-Гон далеко в будущем. Бен был стар… Возможно, даже старше своего учителя. Все это невероятно огорчило Квай-Гона. Он не видел, как Оби-Вана посвятили в рыцари, как он стал мастером, как сложилась его жизнь и как он перестал быть джедаем.

Должно быть, это случилось после того, как Республика пала, а Орден джедаев исчез. И тут до Квай-Гона дошло: Оби-Ван скрывается, он живет в изгнании, в одиночестве, без друзей, семьи или других джедаев. Сколько лет он уже здесь?

— Не так уж и много, Квай-Гон. Хотя наверняка сказать не могу. Время в пустыне течет иначе: иногда быстро, как ветер, летящий по холмам, иногда медленно, как банта, неторопливо идущая по пустыне, — Оби-Ван оторвал взгляд от Квай-Гона и посмотрел вдаль. Квай-Гон заметил, что тот смотрел с грустной ностальгией. И вновь он подивился, насколько падаван стар. Он многое повидал, многое пережил. Возможно, больше, чем Квай-Гон.

— А джедаи?.. — нерешительно спросил он. Оби-Ван нахмурился и скривился. Квай-Гону захотелось утешить своего ученика, он хотел обнять его и не отпускать никуда и никогда. Стереть страдания и муки, чтобы он позабыл и прошлое, и боль, что оно несло. Каждый учитель должен защищать и оберегать своего ученика.

Словно что-то почувствовав, Оби-Ван обернулся и улыбнулся:

— Я уже давно не падаван. И в защите ныне не нуждаюсь.

— Оби-Ван, ты всегда будешь моим падаваном, — пробормотал Квай-гон, покачав головой.

Оби-Ван застыл, удивленно посмотрев на него, но вскоре лицо его сделалось печальным. Что он не так сказал? Почему его это так огорчило? Обеспокоенный Квай-Гон шагнул вперед, чтобы утешить его, но Оби-Ван только нахмурился.

— Я в порядке, учитель. 

Квай-Гон ни на секунду не поверил ему. 

— Хватит о грустном. Быть может, когда-то я и был твоим падаваном, а может быть, я все еще твой падаван, но и мастером, и учителем я тоже был, и у нас много работы, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван, развернулся и пошел вниз по песчаному склону. Лицо его было спокойным и бесстрастным, словно это не он минуту назад был печален.

Квай-Гон нахмурился. Оби-Ван решил не обращать внимания на боль, впрочем, ничего удивительного, он всегда таким был. От утешения он тоже отказался. Как обычно.

Что-то в этой жизни не меняется.

Квай-Гон отправился следом, укутавшись в джедайский плащ. Хотел Оби-Ван того или нет, он всегда будет оберегать его.

* * *

Они прибыли к месту, где обычно медитировали и размышляли. Оби-Ван уселся среди песков, глубоко вздохнул и подставил лицо ветру. Квай-Гону захотелось обнять его, но вместо этого он улыбнулся, закрыл глаза и приступил к медитации.

Сила сегодня была на редкость благодушной. И довольной, что между ними больше не было секретов. Поэтому медитировать было легко, как и погрузиться глубоко в Силу.

Сердце дрогнуло, дыхание сперло, когда он присоединился к ней. Она мягко пульсировала в душе, текла вместе с кровью по венам и пронизывала и плоть, и кости. Она заполнила все пространство в теле, проникла в каждую клетку, согревая его, снимая напряжение в мышцах и костях. «Расслабься», — шептала она. И пускай он был уязвим сейчас — все равно здесь безопасно. Сила была с ним, она была внутри него, принимая в теплые объятия и смывая боль, заботы и печали. Она успокаивала сердце, обещая светлое будущее, наполненное смыслом: «Расслабься… и отпусти».

Квай-Гон глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза. Оби-Ван смотрел на него, склонив голову набок. Он улыбнулся и сказал:

— Прости, не хотел тревожить тебя, просто… наблюдать, как ты погружаешься глубоко в Силу, всегда было интересно. За всю жизнь я так и не встретил никого, кто умел бы соединяться с живой Силой, как ты.

— И несмотря на это, мне многое предстоит узнать о других ее аспектах, — улыбнулся Квай-Гон.

Глаза Оби-Вана блеснули. И Квай-Гон вновь вспомнил, что его падаван уже старик. Пред ним сидел мудрец, опытный во многих вещах. Глаза Оби-Вана светились особой гордостью: он признавал заслуги и успехи ученика, но при этом знал, что впереди у того еще много испытаний и много наград. Это смиряло.

Квай-Гон склонил голову перед бывшим падаваном:

— Мастер Кеноби, — тихо сказал он с уважением и почтением. Сначала Оби-Ван казался удивленным и немного неуверенным, а затем его лицо приняло какое-то насмешливо-раздраженное выражение. Он улыбнулся и закатил глаза.

— Ничего ты не делаешь наполовину, Квай-Гон. Следи за языком, ехидство — путь в никуда, особенно если приправлено лестью.

Квай-Гон хмыкнул и откинулся назад, сгребая в ладонь горсть песка.

— Наверное, я готов попробовать снова, Оби-Ван.

— Да, только ты и знаешь, готов или нет, — старик погладил седую бороду и задумчиво посмотрел на него.

Квай-Гон поднял ладонь и погрузился в Силу.

В этот раз все было по-другому. Сила была ярче и светлее, как бегущая река или потревоженный пруд — до того легко было в нее окунуться. Она хлынула в душу, одновременно мирная, но решительная, готовая и учить, и повиноваться. Квай-Гон прислушался к чувствам, разыскивая золотые нити живой Силы.

Оби-Вана он почувствовал сразу. Тот ярко сиял, он был чистым пламенем в пространстве Силы. Он излучал спокойствие, дающее Квай-Гону уверенность: он нырнул глубже в Силу, разыскивая крошечные и нехитрые души песчинок. Песчинки в ладонях, казалось, нагрелись, охотно отвечая на призыв Силы. Он потянулся к ним, принимая каждую крохотную душу, пуская в собственный разум, но не торопясь направить их в потоки Силы.

Но вот пришло время, и песок потек по воздуху, формируя фигуру.

«Сосредоточься на настоящем. Будь здесь и сейчас», — услышал он голос Оби-Вана в голове.

Квай-Гон тотчас же представил, какую форму должен принять песок. Он неосознанно знал это, и песчинки двигались и текли, меняя очертания. Кроме этого, ничего значения не имело. Он попросил каждую песчинку найти свое место в потоках Силы, занять нужную позицию среди братьев и сестер. Сейчас это было их делом, его же делом было управлять ими.

Конечно, они были упрямыми, они утекали сквозь пальцы, хотели сбежать от него и влиться в море песка под ногами, но он держал их с помощью Силы. Квай-Гон призвал ее и направил поток в песок, Сила ответила, объединив песчинки, чтобы собрать их в одно целое.

И он понял.

Он гордился собой, когда дело доходило до живой Силы, его связь с ней была крепка. Он душой чувствовал ее и знал, что Сила живая и связывает всех существ, дает им цель и жизненный путь. Каждый миг их наполнен и жизнью, и смертью, а они, в свою очередь, и есть существование. Они и есть жизнь. Ее воплощение.

Здесь и сейчас. Это было целью.

Но цель не существовала без причины, а он был слишком горд, чтобы признать это вслух. Потому что причина всегда связана с будущим. И это значило, что не такой уж он и всезнающий и могущественный. И о Силе он всего не знал — тоже причина. Какой же он глупец; он говорил и вершил дела от имени великой Силы, но ума понять, что он делает что-то не так, у него не хватало. Сила же знала все, управляла всем, потому что ей было открыто будущее.

А ему нет.

Это он, Квай-Гон, был песчинкой в ладони, он хотел соединиться с Силой, но принимать ее волю не желал. Он не слушал ее тихие подсказки среди песков Татуина в прошлом, покуда не попал в будущее. Он не видел ничего, кроме яркого сияния мальчика, пророчества и своих амбиций. Это он сопротивлялся Силе, отвергая ее волю, видя только свою цель.

Причина.

Живая Сила и единая. Цель и причина. Обе — неотъемлемые части Силы, ее души и само́й сути. Одно без другого существовать не могло.

Живи здесь и сейчас, но не забывай о том, что грядет.

По телу растеклось тепло, проникло глубоко внутрь до самых костей, когда он коснулся уз, связывающих его и песок в ладонях. Песчинки ответили тепло и охотно, а затем двинулись с места, меняя форму.

Квай-Гон знал, что это за фигура, хотя глаза были закрыты — Сила дала ему зрение.

Это был человек, стоя́щий у песчаного домика. Вдалеке от дома висели два солнца. Человек наблюдал за закатом. Квай-Гон чувствовал острое желание, исходящее от человека: желание приблизиться к звездам в небе, желание улететь с этой пыльной планеты подальше и найти свой путь.

Сила потянула Квай-Гона обратно, и он неохотно подчинился. Впрочем, прежде чем вынырнуть из транса, он почувствовал еще одну эмоцию, которая изменила настроение всего увиденного.

Надежду.

* * *

Квай-Гон встретился взглядом с Оби-Ваном, когда открыл глаза. Тот смотрел на него радостно, с гордостью.

— Ты молодец, учитель, — тихо сказал он, взяв Квай-Гона за руки.

Тот в ответ глубоко вздохнул и легонько сжал ладони Оби-Вана. Те были теплыми, морщинистыми, но знакомыми. Держать Оби-Вана за руки — все равно что вернуться домой. Он знал, что рядом с Оби-Ваном безопасно и спокойно. Так же как падавану было безопасно и спокойно рядом с ним.

— Всё благодаря такому прекрасному учителю, Оби-Ван, — ответил он, а затем улыбнулся, увидев, что лицо Оби-Вана изменилось.

— Учитель, ты прошел сложное испытание. И вскоре, по велению Силы, тебе предстоит последнее, — Оби-Ван говорил мягко, но Квай-Гон отчетливо слышал грусть в голосе. Сердце кольнуло, когда он понял, что испытание и впрямь будет последним. После он исчезнет. Уйдет от Оби-Вана. Его время в будущем почти истекло.

Квай-Гон прерывисто вздохнул, только подумав об этом. Слишком уж невыносима была мысль. Будто кто-то пронзил его мечом в грудь, оставив после себя зияющую дыру, пустую, как сама смерть. Невольно глаза у Квай-Гона заслезились.

Он услышал шорох песка, это Оби-Ван двинулся к нему. Тот ласково погладил его по щеке.

— Утри слезы, учитель. Это не конец. Будь здесь и сейчас, — Квай-Гон поднял голову и посмотрел на него. Оби-Ван смотрел на него сочувствующе, он улыбался, но почти незаметно — неуловимо. Зато по-настоящему.

Квай-Гон взял руку Оби-Вана и улыбнулся в ответ.

Взгляд Оби-Вана потеплел, он наклонился вперед и прижался губами ко лбу Квай-Гона.

— Не плачь, учитель. Пускай путь наш тяжек, мы останемся в свете. 

А затем Оби-Ван придвинулся ближе, притянул Квай-Гона и обнял.

Тот уронил голову на грудь Оби-Вану и закрыл глаза. Старик гладил его по голове, и так, сидя в объятьях Оби-Вана, Квай-Гон отпустил все заботы. Здесь и сейчас. А о будущем он подумает после.

Здесь и сейчас, среди песков, Оби-Ван мягко укачивал его и гладил по голове.

Здесь и сейчас.

* * *

Следующие несколько дней прошли так же быстро, как и предыдущие. Распорядок дня изменился незначительно: он вставал, пил чай, чинил влагосборники, а вечером медитировал и ужинал, конечно же, всё вместе с Оби-Ваном. Изменилось только одно — они говорили больше. Делились историями о днях, когда они были учителем и учеником, вспоминали старые задания и планеты, на которых побывали.

Квай-Гон хотел разузнать о тех временах, когда Оби-Ван был рыцарем. Но тот умело переводил разговор на что-нибудь другое или отвечал столь расплывчато, что это скорее походило на наблюдение, чем на воспоминание. Квай-Гон злился: ему казалось, что Оби-Ван не доверяет ему, по крайней мере, в том, что касается его прошлого.

И тем, что терзает его, он делиться тоже не желал.

Оби-Ван не говорил, что делал той ночью один в пустыне, когда прижимал к себе световой меч, когда Сила наполнилась печалью и тоской. Квай-Гон боялся, что если снова поднимет эту тему, то Оби-Ван уйдет в пустыню горевать. А ему этого не хотелось.

Потому он не спрашивал. Вместо этого он наслаждался каждым днем, что проводил рядом с Оби-Ваном, в его ярком сиянии.

— Опять пора идти на рынок, — однажды утром объявил старик. Квай-Гон пил чай, сидя на пушистом ковре, а Оби-Ван заплетал ему косы, восседая в своем мягком кресле.

— Конечно, учитель, — улыбнулся Квай-Гон.

Оби-Ван дернул его за косу в ответ.

— Наглый ты ученик.

— Каков учитель, таков и ученик. Кроме себя, тебе винить некого, — посмеиваясь, ответил Квай-Гон и отхлебнул чаю.

— Хм, — Оби-Ван доплел косу и откинулся назад. — Чтобы избавиться от нахального ученика, много ведь не надо. Пустыня сама всё сделает. Порой люди уходят и… не возвращаются.

Квай-Гон повернулся и, прищурившись, спросил:

— Мастер Кеноби, никак ты мне угрожаешь? Не пристало джедаю заниматься столь неподобающими делами.

— А я больше не джедай, — усмехнувшись, ответил Оби-Ван и закатил глаза.

Приподнятого настроения как не бывало. 

«Я больше не джедай», — болезненно отозвались слова в ушах. 

Оби-Ван был самым верным, решительным и непреклонным ребенком в храме. Отказ Квай-Гона на Бендомире его не смутил, он сражался бок о бок с ним в течение всего падаванства. Он учился, горя желанием узнать как можно больше и стать лучше. Он желал одобрения, признания и любви. Стать рыцарем было одним из его самых сокровенных желаний, его мечтой. А сейчас он просто-напросто отринул это. 

«Я больше не джедай».

Оби-Ван, что же случилось с твоим огнем, что горел внутри?

* * *

— Ты притих, мастер Джинн. Что-то не так?

Квай-Гон повернулся и посмотрел на старика, идущего рядом по бескрайней пустыне.

— Нет, просто… наслаждаюсь видом.

Оби-Ван поднял бровь.

— Конечно, конечно. Не буду мешать. Наслаждайся и ни в чем себе не отказывай. Ведь вокруг простираются бесконечные и безжизненные равнины. К сожалению, в этой стороне ничего интересно, но если ты посмотришь в другую, то увидишь песок, еще песок, ах да, кажется, я вижу холм вдалеке. Или это дюна из песка?

Квай-Гон закатил глаза.

— Насколько я помню, это ты сказал, что ехидство мастеру-джедаю не к лицу.

— Мастер Джинн, я чокнутый отшельник из пустыни, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван.

В ответ Квай-Гон улыбнулся и промычал задумчиво. Неважно, сколько Оби-Вану лет, он любил пошутить, даже если обстановка была до безобразия неподобающей.

— Помнишь задание на Эрбаксосе? Там был шаман, который убедил местных, что он бессмертный бог с луны?

Оби-Ван хмыкнул.

— Конечно, помню. Потом оказалось, что он уличный артист, который каким-то образом очутился во Внешнем кольце. Его навыки взрывать все подряд, безусловно, помогали дурить людей на отсталой и всеми забытой планете.

— Знаешь, а ведь ты можешь пойти по его стопам. На Татуине ты можешь устроить целое представление. Возможно, одного фокуса будет достаточно. Как-никак, а имени ты должен соответствовать.

— Да, да. Достичь славы и заполучить все богатства — мое сокровенное желание, — усмехнулся Оби-Ван.

— Друг мой, ты… — Квай-Гон оборвался на полуслове. — Оби-Ван? — он уставился на старика, замершего рядом.

Оби-Ван слегка наклонил голову, словно прислушиваясь. Плечи его напряглись, а сам он встал как вкопанный, напряженно застыв, будто готов ринуться с места и бежать. Квай-Гон заметил, что Оби-Ван побледнел.

— Бен, что...

Но тот шагнул вперед и сказал:

— Тише, Квай-Гон. Здесь что-то есть… только не могу понять, что… — Оби-Ван прищурился, вглядываясь вдаль. Они уже были недалеко от скалистой котловины — одного из препятствий на пути к Мос-Эспе. Дальше за котловиной располагались холмы и дюны. Насколько Квай-Гон мог разглядеть — ничего опасного. Но с другой стороны, тускены умели прятаться...

Оби-Ван обернулся, подхватил робу и крикнул:

— Беги, Квай-Гон!

Но было поздно. Он не успел ничего сообразить, а Оби-Ван уже сбил его с ног и они оба рухнули в песок. Справа, где они только что стояли, раздался оглушительный взрыв. Тот был резким: песок поднялся высоко в небо, а в ушах мучительно зашумело.

Сила предупреждающе запульсировала. Опасность еще не миновала...

— Оби-Ван! — крикнул Квай-Гон, быстро вскочив на ноги. Он старался не обращать внимания на звон в ушах, пока поднимался. В воздухе плотно висела пыль, все было в песке. Он царапал кожу и жег глаза. Мир вокруг состоял из песка: ярко-красного и розового.

Куда подевался Оби-Ван?

Впереди мелькнула белая вспышка, и Квай-Гон бросился к человеку, лежащему на земле. Оби-Ван стонал, пытаясь подняться. Видимо, взрывом его отбросило немного в сторону. Квай-Гон схватил его и аккуратно потянул вверх.

Он повернулся к Оби-Вану спросить, не ранен ли он, но тот пристально смотрел через плечо. Квай-Гон обернулся и увидел три фигуры, идущие к ним сквозь висящую в воздухе пыль. Разглядеть их было сложно, но один из силуэтов — тот, что шел посредине, — был намного выше других… а еще он был вооружен до зубов.

Когда наконец пыль немного рассеялась, Квай-Гон разглядел, что те, что пониже, были викуэями, у каждого был маленький бластер. Посредине стоял вуки, большой, с черной шерстью, на груди у того был надет нагрудник, а на руках — наручи. За спиной висел внушительный арбалет.

Квай-Гон предупреждающе выставил руку в сторону викуэев и вуки, Оби-Ван шагнул вперед. Он открыл было рот, но не успел произнести ни слова: один из викуэев крикнул:

— Старик, ты не заплатил налоги на воду, а Джабба не любит тех, кто нарушает татуинские порядки.

Оби-Ван склонил голову, вид у него был будто бы растерянный.

— Друзья мои, простите, но я понятия не имею...

Викуэй зарычал и направил бластер на Оби-Вана:

— Не строй из себя дурачка, старик.

Квай-Гон слегка наклонился вперед, готовый прыгнуть вперед и прикрыть Оби-Вана собой, чтобы защитить от опасности.

— Ты не заплатил налоги. Любой из тех, кто работает на Джаббу, может это подтвердить. Где ты живешь, мы знаем, и влагосборники у тебя есть.

— А, ты о тех странных устройствах, — Оби-Ван усмехнулся. — Они сломаны, а у меня ни запчастей нет, ни умений, чтобы их починить.

— Жалкий обманщик, — оскалился викуэй. — Мы видели, как ночью на них загорается свет. Так что это не сработает. Знаешь, что Джабба делает со лжецами? — он шагнул вперед, мерзко улыбаясь. — Они попадают во дворец Джаббы и влачат жалкое существование в муках ему на потеху. Или умирают, если слишком сильно рыпаются. Итак, старик, что из этого тебе по душе? Думай быстрее: день не резиновый.

К удивлению и восхищению Квай-Гона, Оби-Ван сделал вид, будто вправду задумался, что бы выбрать.

— Ситуация и впрямь непростая. Если честно, мне ни один вариант не по душе, — Оби-Ван краем глаза посмотрел на Квай-Гона, когда викуэй хмыкнул. Взгляд хоть и был коротким, но стало ясно: нужно быть осторожнее, а действовать решительно.

Квай-Гон кивнул и как бы невзначай положил руку туда, где висел световой меч, скрытый глубоко в складках плаща.

— Тогда один из вас умрет здесь, — улыбаясь, сказал викуэй, — а другой отправится во дворец.

Все трое тут же открыли огонь. Квай-Гон кинулся ближе к Оби-Вану, включая по пути световой меч. Он вылетел перед и отбил несколько выстрелов от падавана. С громогласным воплем вуки потянулся к арбалету. Квай-Гон отбил бластерный заряд в одного из викуэев, выбив оружие у того из рук. Следующий заряд он направил в грудь все того же викуэя — его отбросило назад, и он безвольно растянулся на песке.

Один готов.

Квай-Гон взглянул на Оби-Вана. Тот стоял в стороне без оружия, тем не менее на вуки он смотрел уверенно. Гордость разлилась в груди Квай-Гона, когда он увидел бунтарский взгляд на лице. Улыбнувшись, Квай-Гон бросился на второго викуэя и одним движением разрубил бластер у того в руках пополам.

Викуэй пораженно уставился на дымящийся и теперь уже бесполезный бластер. Квай-Гон быстро призвал Силу и направил волну в противника. Викуэй отлетел назад и ударился о скалу недалеко от котловины, а затем сполз вниз и неподвижно замер.

Теперь остался только вуки. Квай-Гон занял боевую стойку, готовый броситься вперед, как только противник пошевелится.

Их осталось трое: он, Оби-Ван и вуки. Двое были вооружены и готовы броситься в бой от любого шороха.

Внезапно вуки громко заревел и нацелил арбалет на Квай-Гона. От первого выстрела Квай-Гон увернулся, а затем заработал мечом с нечеловеческой скоростью, отбивая заряды один за другим. С каждым выстрелом он делал шаг вперед, быстро и умело орудуя раскаленным плазменным клинком и неумолимо приближаясь к противнику. Наконец он подошел достаточно близко, чтобы сразить вуки — Квай-Гон замахнулся и ударил в грудь мечом.

Но вуки оказался быстрее.

Он уклонялся от каждого удара быстро и четко, не тратя понапрасну времени и движений, отступал в сторону, избегая смертоносного лезвия в руках джедая. Зарычав, он стукнул Квай-Гона огромным кулаком, повалив того на землю. Меч выскользнул из рук и откатился в сторону. Квай-Гон пораженно уставился на вуки, а тот замахнулся еще раз, на этот раз он целился в лицо. Квай-Гон откатился в сторону, так что вуки стукнул кулаком землю, поднимая фонтан песка в воздух.

Отчаявшись, Квай-Гон ударил вуки в грудь, тот только отступил немного назад. Но и этого хватило, чтобы джедай вскочил на ноги, тем не менее избежать второго удара ему все же не удалось. Он снова упал на землю и ударился, да так сильно, что ребра хрустнули — Квай-Гон вскрикнул от боли. Зрение поплыло, когда она охватила спину и грудь. Вуки победно заревел и выстрелил в голову джедаю.

Добраться до меча он уже не успеет ни сам, ни с помощью Силы. Вуки стоял близко, заряду лететь миг. Смерть будет быстрой.

Сила окружила Квай-Гона и вуки, она плотно собралась рядом с ними, аж волосы встали дыбом. Мощь Силы была дикой, древней, неумолимой, непобедимой. Воздух стал густым. Квай-Гон чувствовал ее кожей, и от этого было жутко. Он закрыл глаза, в висках застучало от ее тяжести. Стало тихо. Ничего не менялось. Квай-Гон открыл глаза, рассеянно удивляясь, что все еще жив. Заряд летел ему в голову, вуки бы точно не промазал, а времени у него было с лихвой. Он должен быть мертв. Что случилось?

От удивления Квай-Гон поднял голову.

Над ним стоял Оби-Ван, плащ его колебался, но не от ветра, а в потоках Силы. Оби-Ван склонил голову, плотно сжал губы и в целом выглядел очень сосредоточенно. Рука его была вытянута, она дрожала. А в полуметре от руки завис бластерный заряд, он сверкал и плескался энергией в воздухе, но при этом никуда не двигался.

Оби-Ван остановил выстрел с помощью Силы.

Квай-Гон подивился могуществу падавана. Он и не знал, что это возможно, не слышал, что кто-то умеет так. Наверняка даже Йода так не мог. Тогда как, во имя Силы?..

Оби-Ван махнул рукой, и заряд улетел в сторону, врезавшись в землю. Вуки, судя по всему, не мог поверить своим глазам, до того удивленная у него была морда.

Оби-Ван глубоко вздохнул и поднял голову к вуки.

— Я слышал о тебе. Ты Черный Кррсантан, бесчестный наемник. Я знаю, почему ты бежал с Кашиика и как ты опозорил свой народ, слоняясь по галактике. А теперь ты работаешь на Джаббу, так?

Вуки завыл и бросился на Оби-Вана. Старик увернулся от мощного удара, настолько быстро, что расплылся в воздухе. Затем он сбил вуки волной Силы, и тот улетел в песок спиной вперед. Вуки взревел и, разозлившись по полной, вскочил на ноги. Он бросился на Оби-Вана, преодолев расстояние между ними двумя мощными прыжками. Оби-Ван увернулся от одной лапы, но споткнулся. Недолго думая, вуки ударил старика в грудь.

Оби-Ван упал и ударился оземь, вскрикнув. Квай-Гону оставалось только наблюдать за этим. А вуки тем делом снова двинулся на Оби-Вана, он схватил его за волосы и потянул вверх из песка. Вуки укусил его за руку — Оби-Ван закричал от боли и яростно задергался у чудища в лапах.

Противник рыкнул и схватил старика одной лапой за шею.

Оби-Ван брыкался уже не сильно, но пнул вуки, стараясь вырваться из железного хвата. Он задыхался. Разозлившись, Квай-Гон закричал:

— Отпусти его! — он потянулся к световому мечу сквозь Силу. Тот пронесся по воздуху и упал в вытянутую руку. Как только Квай-Гон ухватился за меч, загорелось яркое лезвие.

Он устало поднялся на ноги, размахивая смертоносным клинком. Ярость охватила его, отравляя сознание и тело. Мышцы напряглись, готовясь к удару. О, как же ему хотелось швырнуть вуки Силой, вбить его в землю. Как ему хотелось пронзить мечом его плоть, вогнать клинок в живот. Квай-Гону хотелось отомстить за все, что вуки совершил с падаваном.

Но одного взгляда Оби-Вана было достаточно, чтобы все темные мысли смыло прочь. Он умолял, отчаянно просил взглядом… Но не спасения.

«Отпусти гнев, отпусти злость, — читалось во взгляде, — вернись к свету».

Квай-Гон немедленно подчинился, закрыв глаза и глубоко погрузившись в Силу, делая все в точности, как при медитации с Оби-Ваном. Сила была неспокойна, но тем не менее устремилась к нему, готовая действовать, готовая спасти свое дитя. Квай-Гон отринул темные мысли, он видел, как они растворились среди света Силы.

Спокойствие. Мир.

Это была светлая сторона Силы.

Открыв глаза, Квай-Гон бросился вперед. И Сила была с ним, она вихрем кружилась вокруг него. Она проникала в тело, даруя энергию и мощь. Квай-Гон двигался быстро, он расплылся пятном в воздухе и обрушился на вуки всей мощью. Сбивая его с ног, как спидер, летящий со скоростью света. Меч, ведомый и рукой Квай-Гона, и Силой, пролетел рядом с мордой, обжигая противника.

Тот взревел в агонии и ярости, зажав морду гигантскими лапами. Квай-Гон приземлился на песок рядом с Оби-Ваном и прикрыл собой, защищая того. Он не даст противнику снова причинить Оби-Вану боль. Он будет защищать его до последнего вздоха.

Без особых усилий Квай-Гон принял боевую позу, ожидая, когда вуки снова ринется в бой. Но пока что тот только бросил на него злобный взгляд, полный боли и ненависти. Квай-Гон сильно ранил его: глубокий ожог шел по лбу, через глаз и вниз по щеке. С рыком вуки схватил арбалет и ринулся в котловину, подальше от джедаев. Квай-Гон смотрел ему вслед, пока тот не исчез вдалеке.

Раздался тихий стон. Квай-Гон наконец выключил световой меч. Он рухнул на колени возле Оби-Вана и положил руку тому на лоб. Квай-Гон нахмурился. Он потянулся к Силе, чтобы найти Оби-Вана в ней. Образ был искажен от мук. Оби-Ван застонал и дернулся, скорчившись от боли. Но глаза все еще были закрыты.

— Оби-Ван! Падаван! — позвал Квай-Гон и притянул Оби-Вана поближе. Он погладил того по щеке трясущимися руками, а затем обнял и начал тихо укачивать. Квай-Гон наклонился и прижался губами к горячему лбу, ему хотелось, чтобы Оби-Ван наконец перестал мучиться, чтобы боль ушла.

— Оби-Ван, очнись. Давай, открывай глаза, смотри на меня.

Но глаза оставались упрямо закрытыми.

Вздохнув, Квай-Гон положил ладонь Оби-Вану на голову и призвал Силу, чтобы исцелить того. Свет вспыхнул в сознании и покатился по всему телу, стремясь к руке. Когда свет наконец достиг старика, Квай-Гон отправил целительную энергию к ранам, пробиваясь сквозь закрытый разум.

Оби-Ван обмяк.

Квай-Гон крепче обнял его и начал ласково и успокаивающе гладить по щеке и мягким седым волосам.

Пора убираться отсюда. Нужно идти обратно, к Оби-Вану домой. Мос-Эспа пока подождет: рисковать не стоит. Вуки может вернуться в любую секунду: ничто не помешает ему передумать и прийти, чтобы отомстить. А Оби-Ван сейчас слаб, кроме того, до дома было недалеко.

Квай-Гон поднял ученика на руки. Тот застонал. Замерев на секунду, чтобы призвать Силу, Квай-Гон встал поудобнее, немного нагнулся и побежал вперед по пустыне, спеша домой.


	8. Мы удивимся снова

Квай-Гон крепко держал Оби-Вана в руках. Он бежал — летел — вперед по песчаным дюнам к единственному дому, который знал на Татуине — к дому Оби-Вана.

Там безопасно.

Оби-Ван давно умолк, и теперь лишь его редкие, тихие стоны да частое, сбивчивое от тревоги и усталости дыхание Квай-Гона нарушали шорох песка под подолом плаща. Сила взволнованно кружилась вокруг них, переживая за Оби-Вана. Тело Квай-Гона тут же налилось энергией, даруя силы мышцам и костям; выброс адреналина помог утихомирить боль в уставших руках и ногах и бежать быстрее. Добраться до безопасного места. К дому. Квай-Гон ни на секунду не переставал тянуться к Оби-Вану через Силу. Их узы — хрупкие сейчас — были скрыты где-то глубоко внутри нее. Они казались холодными, почти мертвыми. Но Квай-Гон дергал за них и уговаривал пробудиться. С тревогой он направил свою энергию в узы и нашел разум Оби-Вана в Силе.

Оби-Ван устал от боли. А ее было много.

Нахмурившись, Квай-Гон ускорился.

Еще один всхлип.

Он покрепче прижал Оби-Вана и осмотрел пустынный горизонт. «Быстрее», — подумал он. Песок был рыхлым, ноги тонули в нем до самых лодыжек, когда он делал еще один шаг, пробираясь по пустынной земле.

Дом Оби-Вана был маяком света в этой пустынной долине. Он стоял, затесавшись среди влагосборников и белого песка. Квай-Гон нажал на кнопку, чтобы открыть дверь. Как только та отворилась, он быстро вошел внутрь, осторожно неся Оби-Вана и следя, чтобы тот ни во что не врезался. Где-то на краю сознания Квай-Гон словно слышал голос падавана, который отчитывал его, что он не снял обувь перед тем, как войти, и разнес песок по всему ковру.

От такой странной мысли он почти улыбнулся.

Почти.

Кровать Оби-Вана располагалась у стены в гостиной. Заправлена она была несколькими одеялами. Квай-Гон устроил Оби-Вана как можно аккуратнее, а затем осторожно провел рукой по седым волосам. Тот слабо застонал, отчего у Квай-Гона упало сердце. Он опустился на колени рядом с кроватью и ласково погладил падавана по щеке тыльной стороной ладони и тихо и успокаивающе зашептал ему на ухо. Внезапно Оби-Ван открыл глаза и уставился на Квай-Гона, расположившегося рядом с ним. Квай-Гон застыл под тяжестью Оби-Ванского взгляда. Но долго это не продлилось: веки Оби-Вана сомкнулись, и он окончательно обмяк.

* * *

Квай-Гон намочил платок, а затем положил его на лоб Оби-Вана. Поздно ночью у того поднялась температура: жар был сильным. Он метался в кровати, щеки раскраснелись, губы потрескались, и он время от времени всхлипывал. На лбу появились капельки пота. Под глазами залегли глубокие тени, будто он не спал целую жизнь. Квай-Гон переживал за Оби-Вана, сердце было не на месте. Он прижал руку падавана к груди, время от времени прикладывая губы к холодным пальцам.

Всю ночь он просидел рядом с ним.

* * *

К утру ничего не изменилось. Вообще ничего.

* * *

Оби-Ван что-то пробормотал во сне, слова были едва различимы, и Квай-Гон никак не мог разобрать, что же тот говорил, как бы сильно он ни прислушивался. Он начал подумывать, не нужно ли ему вызвать лекаря из Мос-Эспы. Оби-Ван тихо вздохнул и замолчал. Квай-Гон нахмурился и погладил щеку старика. Сила пульсировала, успокаивая его.

«Терпение», — всплыло у него в голове.

Квай-Гон кивнул.

* * *

Квай-Гон смотрел на жалкие остатки аптечки. Он выложил на ковер все, что нашел: два пластыря с бактой, бинт и несколько обезболивающих. Оби-Ван вел хозяйство хорошо: он следил за запасами еды и воды в доме, время от времени пополняя их. Но, как оказалось, на медикаменты он внимания не обращал: у него почти ничего не было.

Квай-Гон досадливо зарычал: позже, он отчитает Оби-Вана позже. Нужно только дождаться, когда пройдет лихорадка и тот очнется.

Квай-Гон подошел к постели, где лежал Оби-Ван, и заменил повязку у того на руке.

* * *

На третью ночь Квай-Гон отчаялся. Казалось, хуже уже было некуда, но, к сожалению, лучше не становилось, только наоборот. Оби-Ван корчился и метался в постели, громко стонал, кривился от боли, да и побледнел он еще больше. Квай-Гон сидел на краю кровати и прижимал к груди Оби-Вана, как родного ребенка.

— Пожалуйста, — умолял он, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, — пожалуйста, очнись.

Но Оби-Ван так и не очнулся.

* * *

Глубокой ночью Оби-Ван наконец перестал метаться, теперь он лежал неподвижно. Квай-Гон прижался лбом к кровати с облегчением, рассеянно поглаживая руку Оби-Вана. Спасибо Силе, ему стало лучше.

* * *

Ранним утром Квай-Гон поднял голову и открыл глаза, сморгнув сон. Он посмотрел на Оби-Вана, тот мирно лежал в постели, улегшись на бок и свернувшись клубочком. Квай-Гон потянулся и погладил падавана по голове, а затем наклонился вперед и прижался губами ко лбу. Теперь Квай-Гон улыбался. Оби-Ван выглядел намного лучше. На щеках появился здоровый румянец, а лихорадка прошла, поэтому больше не было болезненного пота. Даже тени под глазами были не такими глубокими.

«Спасибо Силе», — подумал Квай-Гон и встал, чтобы заварить чаю.

* * *

Тишину разорвал пронзительный крик.

Щербатая кружка выпала из рук Квай-Гона, но он безучастно смотрел на нее: как она летела вниз, как разбилась о каменный пол, как осколки разлетелись в стороны, рассыпаясь белыми кусочками на бежевом полу. Чай разлился и растекся темной лужей среди осколков.

Квай-Гон обернулся к Оби-Вану, без раздумий ныряя в Силу. Квай-Гон будто был оторван от реальности, наблюдая со стороны за происходящим. Он смотрел на Оби-Вана, он знал, что тому было плохо. И он знал, что должен был исцелить его. Квай-Гон положил ладонь на лоб Оби-Вану и призвал Силу; она окружала их, зависла в воздухе, а затем хлынула вперед, как чистая энергия, полная жизни и мощи. Сила захлестнула его, и он потянулся к слабому огоньку, горящему в ней, — к разуму Оби-Вана. Он без особых усилий присоединился к нему и направил целительную энергию в тело. Он старался думать о хорошем: о любви, восхищении, радости. Он вспоминал все, что случилось с ними, укрепляя узы.

«Вернись, Оби-Ван».

Боль вспыхнула в Силе, но Квай-Гон согнал ее с уставшего сознания Оби-Вана.

«Вернись, падаван».

Он обнял Оби-Вана, и Сила окружила их целительной энергией, она утешала и успокаивала. Квай-Гон прижался ближе, уткнувшись в волосы Оби-Вана, а тот наконец успокоился и перестал всхлипывать от боли.

«Вот так, палаван, возвращайся, иди на мой голос».

Квай-Гон мягко укачивал Оби-Вана, стараясь окружить того теплом, заботой и любовью, чтобы поскорее исцелить. Защита вокруг разума Оби-Вана была прочнее дюрастали, она не давала вырваться ему, держа в ловушке. Квай-Гон обернул Силу вокруг защиты и, все еще сомневаясь, тяжело ударил по барьерам, но те даже с места не сдвинулись. Квай-Гон знал, что если он сломает защиту, Оби-Вану будет больно, очень больно.

«Но ты должен это сделать», — ответила Сила.

Поэтому Квай-Гон бил по непроницаемым щитам снова и снова, зная, что Оби-Ван кричит от боли. У падавана просто не было сил, чтобы убежать, он не мог скрыться от боли и Квай-Гона, что ломал его щиты.

«Прости, падаван», — отправил он по узам, которые тянулись от разума к разуму, от сердца к сердцу, от души к душе.

«Прости».

Сила накапливалась, превращаясь в энергию, она кружилась и собиралась, образуя яркое орудие, наполненное мощью. Квай-Гон ударил вновь по крепким щитам, которые строились годами. Оби-Ван выгнулся и закричал. Сила взорвалась от боли, она была пропитана тьмой, виной, страданиями и отчаянием. Старик на руках у Квай-Гона вскрикнул и проговорил хриплым голосом:

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — он крепко вцепился в робу Квай-Гона.

— Я опоздал… всегда опаздываю… только не он, ради Силы, только не он. Я виноват. Я всегда виноват. Я должен был умереть там… еще до того, как принес его сюда!

Квай-Гон понял, что плачет. Он чувствовал, как по щекам текут слезы. Но сделать ничего не мог, только укачивать Оби-Вана и смотреть, как тот мечется в бреду и в агонии.

— Я не хочу убивать его, только не его. Он мне как брат. Я не смогу!

Оби-Ван скорчился на руках у Квай-Гона, он выглядел совершенно разбитым. Чувство опустошения будто зависло в воздухе. Квай-Гон сглотнул. Тяжело было смотреть, как страдает падаван. И сделать он ничего не мог.

— Ты был мне братом! Я любил тебя!

Оби-Ван рыдал. Он был в отчаянии, совсем потерял разум от горя. Он бы сломлен. Разбит. Разбит.

— Я любил тебя, — прошептал он, — но спасти не смог.

Квай-Гон крепче сжал его и уткнулся лицом в мягкие волосы. Оби-Ван свернулся у него в объятиях, цепляясь за робу Квай-Гона и тихо плача. Сила спокойно и ласково заполнила их умы, как волны на берегу моря. Она успокаивала и Квай-Гона, и Оби-Вана, обернув их души в одеяло из любви и тепла. И так они замерли, потихоньку исцеляясь.

* * *

Квай-Гон погладил Оби-Вана по щеке. Он смотрел на него с любовью. Оби-Ван тоже смотрел на него. В глазах не было боли. Только облегчение и благодарность. Квай-Гон ничего не сказал. Оби-Ван тоже молчал. Они тихо сидели и залечивали раны, не телесные, но душевные. Раны, что проникли глубоко, поразили душу. Такие быстро не заживают. Тем не менее они затягивались с каждой секундой, каждым прикосновением, каждой теплой мыслью друг о друге, посылаемой по узам Силы. Раньше узы были разорваны, теперь же снова целыми и нерушимыми.

— Учитель, — тихо пробормотал Оби-Ван.

Квай-Гон снова погладил падавана по щеке и вопросительно поднял брови. Оби-Ван кривовато улыбнулся и вздохнул. И вот опять взгляд его сделался задумчивым: он не видел ни Квай-Гона, ни дома, а смотрел куда-то в прошлое. Квай-Гон же терпеливо ждал.

Оби-Ван сел и прислонился головой к стене, уставившись в никуда, он тихо проговорил:

— Извини, Квай-Гон. Ты не должен был это видеть.

Квай-Гон встал и с тревогой посмотрел на Оби-Вана:

— Падаван, что случилось? Почему тебе было так плохо?

— Мой удел — печаль, бесконечная печаль, — ответил тот, горько рассмеявшись.

— Нет такой ерунды, как удел. Никто не рожден, чтобы страдать. Никто не рожден, чтобы мучиться, — прищурился Квай-Гон.

— Я прожил на Татуине двадцать лет, мастер Джинн, — тихо вздохнул Оби-Ван. — Но сам я неживой. Не здесь. Я умер давным-давно на вулканической планете, сгорел, был поглощен огнем и дымом.

Квай-Гон рассеянно размышлял, были ли это галлюцинации или воспоминания, когда Оби-Ван был в бреду? А быть может, падаван видел что-то даже сейчас.

— Верно, ты думаешь, что я сошел с ума, Квай-Гон. И не то чтобы это неправда. Здесь я только существую, но не живу. И скоро даже этому существованию придет конец, а я стану чем-то новым, что Сила будет использовать, дабы воплощать свою волю.

— Не говори так беспечно о собственной смерти, Оби-Ван, — посмотрел на него Квай-Гон. — Ты не умрешь, по крайней мере, пока я здесь.

Оби-Ван улыбнулся смиренно и жалко.

— Квай-Гон, ты не всегда будешь рядом. И если Сила пожелает того, то так и будет. Ты не можешь остановить ее, как не сможешь остановить солнца, плывущие по небу.

Так говорила Шми Энакину, давным-давно, в прошлом, в другом измерении, в другой реальности. Возможно, сердца всех татуинцев бились в одном ритме — сухом ритме пустыни — и слышали одну и ту же мелодию — шепот песчаных просторов и бесплодных пустошей. Оби-Ван тоже стал татуинцем. А дитя Корусканта бесследно пропало.

— Не печалься, Квай-Гон, мое время еще не пришло, у меня все еще есть цель и обязательства, которые нужно выполнить.

Квай-Гон водил пальцем по толстым одеялам, что лежали на кровати.

— И какова же твоя цель, Оби-Ван?

Старик повернулся к нему. Лицо было обветренным, морщинистым, но светилось безграничной мудростью. Губы изогнулись в улыбке, наконец-то настоящей, Квай-Гон уже позабыл, как она выглядит.

— Надежда, — тихо сказал он, все еще улыбаясь.

* * *

Квай-Гон следовал за Оби-Ваном по знакомому маршруту — к месту медитации. Он шел позади, чуть левее, спрятав руки в рукава плаща. Оби-Ван более не выглядел больным или печальным. Наоборот, он был полон мощи и уверенно шел по песку. И в Силе он тоже сиял уверенностью. Дух его, ранее сломленный, сейчас был цел и крепок. Квай-Гона восхищала стальная воля падавана… и учителя. Они остановились среди песчаных холмов, глядя друг другу в глаза.

И Квай-Гон понял.

Сейчас он видел Бена Кеноби в последний раз. Он в последний раз наблюдал за Татуином и медитировал среди ветров и песков, в последний раз пил тиндеровый чай с чокнутым отшельником Беном, что жил среди песчаных дюн. В последний раз ему преподнесут урок. В последний раз Оби-Ван будет учить его.

Квай-Гон опустил голову, чтобы скрыть слезы на щеках. Но Оби-Ван осторожно поднял его лицо за подбородок.

— Не печалься, Квай-Гон. Будь здесь и сейчас. Помнишь? Сила желает научить тебя еще одной вещи.

— И что же мне осталось, учитель? — вздохнул Квай-Гон.

Оби-Ван закатил глаза и криво улыбнулся.

— Как всегда, инакомыслящий, как же иначе, да, мастер Джинн? Ты явился сюда с одной лишь целью: узреть будущее. Сила даровала тебе секреты уиллов. Знание о бессмертии, подарок, который нельзя растратить легкомысленно.

Бессмертие. Квай-Гон удивленно раскрыл глаза.

— Почему… — но договорить он не успел: Оби-Ван перебил его.

— Нет «почему», Квай-Гон. Есть только Сила и ее воля. Здесь и сейчас. Просто прими это и выучи последний урок.

Квай-Гон поклонился своему учителю. Оби-Ван поднял руку, и Сила потекла рекой, неся на себе песок. Тот парил в воздухе между двумя джедаями.

— Знание дается по частям, шаг за шагом. Ты переходишь к следующему, только когда усвоил предыдущий. Ты научился управлять миллионами песчинок, которые составляют единое целое, которые обладают сразу и одним разумом, и множеством умов. И ты справился с задачей, Квай-Гон Джинн. Поэтому теперь тебе предстоит достичь большего. Ты можешь обрести бессмертие, только если сохранишь сознание после смерти.

Твой разум и есть песок. Он состоит из частей, которые складываются в сознание, каждая часть, как шестеренка, работает в собственном ритме, выполняет свои обязанности, у нее есть цель, и она делает всё, чтобы сознание работало. Они часть тебя, учитель. И при этом каждая часть — упрямая душа, так же как песчинка — часть горстки песка.

Квай-Гон, ты научился понимать себя. Теперь ты знаешь о своих недостатках столько же, сколько и о достоинствах. Используй это знание, когда придет время. Помни, чему ты научился. Помни о будущем, но будь здесь и сейчас. И только тогда ты достигнешь того, что многие искали, но немногие нашли.

Квай-Гон протянул руку и дотронулся до песчаного потока, который струился в воздухе. На душе было хорошо, но сердце ныло. Потому что это всё. Он больше не вернется. Он поклонился человеку, которого звал и падаваном, и учителем.

— Я буду следовать воле Силы, чтобы ты гордился мной, Оби-Ван, мой дорогой учитель.

Он увидел, что глаза у Оби-Вана заслезились. Тот погладил Квай-Гона по щеке и сказал:

— Учитель, мы увидимся снова. Я верю в это всем сердцем.

И только Квай-Гон захотел ответить и обнять Оби-Вана, человека, который излечил его душу, как Сила поднялась мощной волной. Она обволокла его, окружила, а затем забрала у Оби-Вана. Последнее, что Квай-Гон увидел, была мимолетная улыбка.

Квай-Гон почти пришел в отчаяние, но сознание начала наполнять темнота. Он услышал последние слова падавана.

— Да пребудет с тобой Сила. Всегда.

А затем он провалился в темноту.


	9. Горе и торжество

Квай-Гону снилось, что он погребен под толщей песка. Он задыхался, на него давила каждая песчинка, а он уходил все глубже и глубже. Песчинки сжимали грудь и горло, они душили. Он вдохнул — было тяжело, но ему нужно было дышать даже под толщей песка.

«Сила, помоги мне», — кричал он беззвучно где-то в глубинах сознания, где темнота, свернувшись в клубок как пустынная гадюка, только и выжидала, чтобы укусить его и впрыснуть яд. Куда подевался свет? Куда девалась Сила? Где Бен?

«Оби-Ван», — ахнул он, а затем погрузился в Силу, разыскивая среди песка светящуюся нить — узы между ними. Где его падаван? Где-то неподалеку наконец сверкнуло, и он потянулся в ту сторону. Что-то белое. Как седые мягкие волосы, которые он гладил. Оби-Ван. Бен. 

Сверкнуло еще раз. Раздался тихий смешок. Он узнал его. Столько всего было связано с этим смехом: зов бант по утрам в пустыне, тихий гул системы охлаждения, которая стояла в углу на кухне. Он знал, что это за звук. Так пела Сила, когда Квай-Гон просил ее о чем-то. Это был Оби-Ван. Это был Бен.

Образы заполнили разум, они появлялись и тут же исчезали. Это были добрые воспоминания об ученике. Он видел, как Оби-Ван радостно смеялся, откидывая голову назад. Квай-Гон видел счастье и беззаботность во взгляде. Смех звучал как музыка, а Сила радовалась, когда один из ее детей был счастлив.

Оби-Ван.

Еще один образ. Квай-Гон видел, как падаван то хмурился от непонимания, то изумленно или насмешливо поднимал брови. Квай-Гон знал этот взгляд довольно хорошо: слишком уж падаван любил подшучивать. Впрочем, ему это нравилось: и остроумие, и ехидство — столько раз Оби-Ванский юмор помогал справиться с отчаянием. Глаза падавана блестели весельем.

Падаван.

Образы замелькали быстрее, они неслись сквозь разум со скоростью корабля, выходящего в гиперпространство.

Совместные задания с Оби-Ваном, где Квай-Гон обучал падавана тонкостям дипломатии. Вот они двигались вместе, выполняя ката и дыша в такт с Силой. Воспоминания о том, как они медитировали вместе по утрам и вечерам. Они сидели на полу, скрестив ноги, а между ними в Силе тянулись узы, которые связывали их души. Они смеялись и шутили, Квай-Гон дергал Оби-Вана за косичку, которая с каждым годом становилась все длиннее.

Но он видел и не такие веселые воспоминания: как он нес Оби-Вана к Залам исцеления, как он сидел рядом с ним, держа за руку. Были времена мрачнее: когда падаван не хотел с ним разговаривать и закрывал узы щитами. Воспоминания, когда Квай-Гон сказал, что будет учить Энакина. Или обиженное лицо, когда ни один из рыцарей не хотел брать его в падаваны после того, как Квай-Гон отказал ему.

О, Оби-Ван.

Образы опять поменялись. Теперь падаван был старше, причем намного. На лице появились морщины, оно обветрилось, а взгляд говорил, сколько он пережил. Тяжело было смотреть в эти глаза — слишком много всего крылось внутри. Тем не менее они светились мудростью опытного учителя, который немало повидал на своем веку. Квай-Гон вспоминал, как тихо и спокойно было рядом с Беном — его окружала особая аура. У него дома Квай-Гон чувствовал себя в безопасности. Удивительно, но именно в пустыне он ощущал, что о нем заботятся. Невероятно, насколько жизнь проста и прекрасна — хоть и по странному — в такие моменты. А пустыня — бесплодное место, наполненное жизнью.

«Сосредоточься, мастер Джинн», — сквозь дымку в голове раздался голос. 

Квай-Гон поднял голову, дыша, будто только что нырял под воду и ему не хватало воздуха. Это был голос Бена.

«Ты не должен туда идти, остановись, учитель Квай-Гон. Открой глаза».

Он повернул голову на голос падавана. Слова эхом отражались в голове. Здесь некуда было идти. Здесь было темно, в его сознании было темно, она заполняла собой всё — каждую трещину и угол. И направлений никаких не было: верх, низ, право, лево — ничего не было. Только давящая темнота.

«Сосредоточься, учитель».

Квай-Гон замер в темноте. Сосредоточиться. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться, ему должен был слушать падавана. Слушать учителя.

Тьма была пустой, тихой, пугающей — и все это в его голове. Но под ее покровом Квай-Гон слышал нежную песню Силы. Он кричал и звал, представлял, как его собственный голос разорвет черные стены в голове и проложит путь к великой Силе. Впереди был свет. Это был Оби-Ван — Квай-Гон знал это.

«Открой глаза», — так сказал Бен. Квай-Гон сосредоточился на свете, желая, чтобы тот увеличился и засиял ярче. И тот наконец превратился в ослепительную вспышку. Квай-Гон раскрыл объятия хлынувшей Силе, она лилась по венам, превращая кровь в лаву. Она текла сквозь него, как море, сильное и грохочущее, как пруд, неподвижный и исцеляющий.

«Открой глаза», — сказала она, наполняя тело энергией.

Квай-Гон представил песок, который давил на него, который похоронил его где-то глубоко, который цепко схватил его и не отпускал. Он не даст темноте поглотить его. Нет. Бен будет гордиться им.

«Открой глаза», — приказала Сила.

И Квай-Гон подчинился.

* * *

— Квай-Гон, сэр! Квай-Гон! Просыпайтесь! — детский голосок развеял дымку в голове. 

Он открыл глаза и моргнул: искусственный свет больно резал глаза. Кто-то дергал его за робу и продолжал голосить: 

— Квай-Гон, сэр! Ну же, вставайте! Падме сказала, что мы скоро приземлимся.

Квай-Гон застонал и сел, а затем увидел рядом с кроватью ребенка. Энакина. Квай-Гон невольно улыбнулся, когда заметил, как взволнована была Сила вокруг ребенка.

— Наверняка тебе не удалось много поспать: ты слишком возбужден, Энакин, — сказал Квай-Гон, свесив ноги с постели.

Энакин смутился и начал теребить руками край рубахи.

— Я никогда не был на других планетах, ну, кроме Корусканта и Татуина. И Падме сказала, что Набу — одна из самых красивых планет в Галактике! Она сказала, что на ней много гор и лесов!

Квай-Гон хохотнул и потянулся вперед, чтобы взъерошить волосы Энакину.

— Да, уверен, тебе понравится Набу. Это действительно прекрасное место. Но для начала нам нужно освободить планету.

Энакин посмотрел на него с беспокойством.

— Падме сказала, что люди на планете умирают. Что, если будет поздно, когда мы доберемся до них?

Ребенок был настолько светлым, самоотверженным и чистым, что у Квай-Гона комок в горле встал. Энакин беспокоился о жителях Набу, он ведь даже не встретил никого из них, для него они были теми, кто не знал рабства. Энакин станет прекрасным рыцарем-джедаем.

— Энакин, — прошептал Квай-Гон, положив руку на плечо мальчику. — Нам нужно сосредоточиться на том, что происходит здесь и сейчас. Беспокойство о том, что может не случиться, нам ничем не поможет. И мы упустим что-то важное. Верь в Силу, Энакин. Она нас не подведет.

Энакин кивнул и неуверенно улыбнулся. Квай-Гон взял ребенка за руку и направился вместе с ним прочь из каюты.

* * *

Пока они не приземлились где-то на территории гунганов, Квай-Гон так и не смог увидеться с Оби-Ваном. Тот без усилий избегал его — он целенаправленно ушел из кабины в каюту с троном на нижней палубе. Когда Квай-Гон понял, что падаван всё так же не желает разговаривать с ним и в целом не хочет находиться рядом, он расстроился. А узы, прежде открытые и легкие, были напряжены и укутаны щитами, которые Оби-Ван воздвиг вокруг своего разума. Щиты были хороши: сильны и непроницаемы.

Квай-Гон несколько недель жил у Бена, окруженный успокаивающим присутствием его силы. Со стариком было легко разговаривать. Бен слушал, что говорил Квай-Гон, и даже хвалил его или давал советы. Они могли бесконечно долго болтать о том и сём, их беседы были добродушными и необычайно приятными. И теперь Квай-Гону было сложно смириться с изменениями — Оби-Ван стал холоден и неприступен.

Квай-Гон почувствовал, как корабль слегка тряхнуло: они приземлились. Он поднялся со своего места и потянул Энакина за собой. Мальчик дрожал от волнения. Сердце Квай-Гона наполнилось счастьем, когда он увидел детское рвение и удивление на лице Энакина. Они спускались по трапу вслед за королевской охраной, а та, в свою очередь, шла за королевой и служанками. Энакин покрепче сжал руку Квай-Гона и ахнул, когда они ступили в густой набуанский лес.

— Столько зелени я еще не видел, — прошептал он, очарованный тем, что было вокруг, тем, что создала живая Сила.

Квай-Гон тоже легонько сжал ладонь Энакина, а затем выпустил его, и тот подбежал к Падме. Он уже рассказывал ей что-то, захлебываясь словами. Квай-Гон смотрел ему вслед с улыбкой. А затем взгляд его устремился вдаль, к горизонту. Так странно было видеть на небе только одно солнце. Он действительно привык к Татуину и работе над влагосборниками под палящими солнцами. И здесь не было пустынного ветра, который приносил прохладу и трепал волосы. Из густого набуанского леса веяло влажным и горячим воздухом.

Квай-Гон нахмурился. Интересно, что сейчас делает Бен? Наверняка гуляет возле дома, пьет чай или смотрит куда-то вдаль, думая о прошлом. А быть может, он осматривает влагосборники или даже чинит их. Или медитирует, сидя недалеко от дома, управляет песком, создавая вокруг себя движущиеся фигуры.

Узы Силы между ним и падаваном дрогнули, и Квай-Гон отвлекся от Татуина. Оби-Ван нерешительно шел к нему. Он смотрел обеспокоенно и немного обиженно.

— Джа-Джа уже направился в город гунганов, учитель.

Так вот как они снова начнут разговаривать.

— Хорошо, — тихо сказал Квай-Гон в ответ и снова перевел взгляд на горизонт. И вместо одного солнца он увидел два.

— Думаешь, план королевы сработает?

Квай-Гон посмотрел на падавана. До сих пор ему и в голову не приходило, насколько Оби-Ван вырос: еще недавно он был непосредственным мальчишкой, а теперь превратился во взрослого мужчину, который был готов вылететь из-под крыла своего старого учителя. Сердце сжалось от мысли, что скоро Оби-Ван станет рыцарем.

— Гунганов будет непросто переманить, к тому же мы не можем использовать Силу, чтобы помочь королеве.

Квай-Гон снова отвернулся. Увидев серо-голубые глаза ученика, он вспомнил Бена. Они оба смотрели вглубь, в саму суть — это выбивало из колеи. Квай-Гон будто еще находился на Татуине в будущем. Он до сих пор не мог принять, что вернулся в настоящее: так много всего произошло там. Поэтому сейчас он скучал по присутствию Бена. Конечно, Квай-Гон знал, что ему следует отпустить эту привязанность, но до чего же сложно было сосредоточиться на настоящем.

— Я… я прошу прощения за свое поведение, учитель. Не до́лжно мне спорить с тобой по поводу мальчика. Ты сказал, что я готов пройти испытания, — и я благодарен за это.

Квай-Гон повернулся к Оби-Вану с удивлением. Его ученик действительно повзрослел. Он уже был рыцарем. И снова защемило сердце: он понял, что слишком долго держал Оби-Вана подле себя, тот уже давно был готов к рыцарству. Но его, Квай-Гона, привязанность застилала глаза, и он упрямо отказывался отпускать ученика — как он думал, ребенка.

Но Оби-Ван был не ребенком, он был мужчиной, рыцарем.

— Оби-Ван, ты был прекрасным учеником, — тихо сказал Квай-Гон, думая, каким же дураком был он сам. Теперь-то он видел, насколько ярко сиял его ученик.

Наконец-то перед глазами не стояли два солнца, зависшие над пустыней. Он смотрел в серо-голубые глаза, они походили на глаза Бена. Квай-Гон видел человека из будущего, которого он безмерно уважал. А падаван, стоящий перед ним, был только в начале этого пути. Когда-нибудь он станет настолько же могущественным, как и Бен. Бен. Квай-Гон пробежался взглядом по лицу, волосам и глазам Оби-Вана, и так легко было представить обветренное и мудрое лицо Бена. Оби-Вана.

— И ты гораздо мудрее меня, — продолжил он и хмыкнул, вспоминая, как Бен ругал его за то, что он не слушал Силу, или как он садился, брал Квай-Гона за руку и подбадривал и хвалил. — Уверен, ты станешь замечательным рыцарем, — Квай-Гон нахмурился, вспомнив, что произошло в будущем: джедаи исчезли с лица галактики и появилась жуткая Империя. И от одной мысли становилось не по себе: Бену так и не удалось прожить полноценную жизнь в качестве мастера-джедая.

Но затем Квай-Гон улыбнулся.

Быть может, Бен джедаем не был, но он постиг Силу настолько, насколько не постиг любой другой джедай. Он действительно был искусным мастером, пускай у него и не было никакого титула. Искусным, но… печальным.

Прожив у Бена дома несколько недель, Квай-Гон научился понимать его. Он внимательно за ним наблюдал. Безусловно, Бен был могущественным и опытным мастером и учителем, но он будто бы не был… целым. Что-то очень ужасное произошло с ним. И Квай-Гон подозревал: дело не только в том, что Орден был уничтожен. Нет, кто-то разбил ему сердце, истерзал душу, и излечить это уже не получится. Квай-Гон злился, ему было больно от этого.

Он положил руку на плечо Оби-Вану и поклялся сам себе, что будет защищать его от любых невзгод и любой боли, оберегая от того, что сломало Бена.

«Будущее изменить непросто», — тихо предупредила его Сила.

И словно подтверждая зловещие слова, тьма просочилась на Набу, будто что-то злое внезапно явило себя. Квай-Гон тут же вспомнил странный сон, где на него напал жуткий воин, который собирался нанести смертельный удар.

* * *

Тьма разлилась в Силе словно яд. Она изворотливой, мощной массой вплелась в окружение, танцуя между клинками джедаев. Воин — тот самый, с Татуина — оскалился, глаза его горели желтым огнем. Такие глаза встречались у ситов.

Квай-Гон ушел глубоко в защиту, сражаясь против воина, а тот, в свою очередь, больше нападал на падавана — конечно, такую жертву проще убить. Противник был искусным воином, и в Силе он тоже был впечатляющ. Пускай со стороны Квай-Гон выглядел спокойно, на самом деле он был не на шутку встревожен.

* * *

_Воин расчетливо оглядел обоих джедаев. Мастер обучил его использовать слабости и недостатки других себе на пользу. С каждым ударом и блоком он все больше и больше понимал противников, находя изъяны. Используя темную сторону Силы, он проверил коридор позади и заглянул гораздо дальше: в огромный зал, за которым находился главный генератор. Воин ухмыльнулся: наконец-то в голове созрел план. Еще чуть-чуть, еще несколько ударов и ловушек. Он бросился в атаку снова._

* * *

Квай-Гон опустился на колени, стараясь дышать спокойно. Этого воина, сита, хорошо обучили использовать Силу. Воин был быстрым и беспощадным, он бил и атаковал стремительно и часто. И ему, и падавану было сложно поспевать за ним. А воин, казалось, даже не запыхался. Квай-Гон чувствовал, что Оби-Ван беспокоится, он ходил из стороны в сторону за красным щитом, который не давал ему добраться до учителя. Квай-Гону отчаянно хотелось напомнить Оби-Вану, что страх и беспокойство ему не помогут — нужно отпустить их в Силу. Увы, ему самому следовало сосредоточиться, он должен успокоиться, чтобы открыться Силе и слышать ее волю. Он закрыл глаза и погрузился в медитацию.

«Пойдем прогуляемся, мастер Джинн», — Квай-Гон слышал голос Бена, тот звал его откуда-то из Силы. И Квай-Гон последовал за ним глубоко, в самый источник этой великой мощи.

«Ты явился сюда с одной лишь целью: узреть будущее».

«Подойди ближе и узнай тайну уиллов».

Перед Квай-Гоном замелькали образы. Они появлялись и исчезали невероятно быстро — человеку сложно за таким уследить. Но Сила была с Квай-Гоном, она помогала ему рассмотреть то, что мелькало перед глазами. С удивлением Квай-Гон понял, что видит будущее.

«Мне показывают будущее».

А образы все сменяли друг друга не останавливаясь.

_Он слышал крики, бластерные выстрелы. И тут и там мелькали красные и синие вспышки. Он видел армию. Солдаты в белой броне шли стройными рядами. Он видел огромные корабли, кружащиеся вокруг планет. А сами планеты были охвачены войной, смертью, горем и отчаянием. Тьма окутала галактику, из-за чего и сами образы потускнели и потемнели. Он видел световые мечи, мелькающие словно в тумане. Крики и слезы._

_И вдруг… предательство._

_«Выполнить приказ шестьдесят шесть»._

_«Хорошие солдаты исполняют приказы»._

_Все резко переменилось, Сила завыла от боли. А Тьма, растущая в центре галактике, запульсировала и наконец вырвалась наружу._

_Дети выли и плакали. Вокруг царила смерть._

_Смерть._

_Смерть, и крики, и приглушенные стоны._

_Даже дети не выжили..._

_Галактику трясло, Силу разрывало на части. Она колотилась в муках среди тьмы, отчаянно цепляясь за что-то… хоть за что-нибудь..._

_За надежду._

_«Мальчика я заберу с собой, я присмотрю за ним»._

_«Я хочу узнать о Силе больше, я хочу стать джедаем, как… как мой отец!»_

_Надежда пылала как костер на ветру — пламя извивалось под резкими порывами. На нее обрушилась тьма, желая потушить огонь. Желая заморозить его. Погасить._

_«Пойдем со мной… мы будем править галактикой вместе!»_

_«Ни за что я не пойду с тобой!»_

_Но огонь, казалось, только креп, рос, становился сильнее и разжигал все вокруг. Он разгонял тьму, и та вопила в агонии, дрожала от ужаса и жара._

_Тяжелое дыхание доносилось откуда-то издалека, оно затихало, готовое исчезнуть навсегда._

_«Отец, я тебя не брошу»._

_Тьма нерешительно скользнула вокруг огня и протянула дрожащую руку._

_«Хочу увидеть тебя собственными глазами»._

_А огонь зацепился за тьму и засиял ярче._

_«Я не оставлю тебя, просто не могу. Пожалуйста, пойдем со мной!»_

_Тьма смиренно горела под жаром и светом. В тепле._

_«Ты был прав… ты был прав»._

_Наконец тьма сдалась свету и растворилась._

Когда щит пропал, Квай-Гон распахнул глаза. Он бросился на воина, уже зная где-то внутри, что ему нужно делать. Он ударил световым мечом, и воин отступил. Сит ударил его в ответ, двигался он быстро, сыпля ударами повсюду: сверху и снизу, справа и слева. Он двигался все быстрее и быстрее. Он был смертоносным вихрем, он бил и отбивался.

И теперь Квай-Гон видел и знал.

Сила взвыла, одновременно в агонии и торжестве.

И горячее лезвие вонзилось Квай-Гону прямо в живот.

Боль была жгучая, она безжалостно прокатилась по нему. Квай-Гон распахнул глаза. Ему хотелось кричать. Сила рванулась вперед, чтобы подхватить его тело, чтобы уберечь его от еще большей боли. Узы между ним и падаваном дрогнули, и от этого стало еще мучительнее и в сердце, и в разуме.

Он знал, что нужно сделать.

Он знал, что будет сделано.

Он знал, что будет дальше, во что выльются его страдания, печаль и муки.

«Надеюсь, — подумал он, пытаясь послать мысль по разрывающимся узам, — ты простишь меня, дорогой падаван».

В глазах начало темнеть, и теперь он едва мог разглядеть Оби-Вана, хотя тот ярко сиял в Силе рядом с ситом. Сердце Квай-Гона наполнилось гордостью, она вытеснила боль наполовину. Ему хотелось увидеть. Ему нужно было увидеть Оби-Вана в последний раз.

Он почувствовал, как его осторожно обняли, стало теплее. Квай-Гон не сразу понял, что замерз. Он был ледяным. Почему он так замерз? Квай-Гон открыл глаза. Когда он успел их закрыть? Оби-Ван. Где Оби-Ван? Где-то здесь. Вот он и его яркое присутствие. Серо-голубые глаза. Серо-голубые глаза и татуинские солнца.

«Мы увидимся снова. Я верю в это всем сердцем».

«Я буду ждать тебя, Бен. Всегда».

— Оби-Ван… — прошептал он, говорить было больно и тяжело.

Во рту была кровь.

Оби-Ван плакал и только крепче прижимал Квай-Гона к себе.

Квай-Гон улыбнулся.

Оби-Ван.

«Не бойся, дорогой падаван. Я буду с тобой. Я всегда буду с тобой».

Он слишком ослаб. Узы были почти разорваны — и от этого стало больно. Он ведь хотел, чтобы Оби-Ван услышал его. Он же от чистого сердца говорил. Но узы почти исчезли. И было больно.

— Обучи мальчика… — он умолк, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то.

«Не забирай его, Сила, не забирай Оби-Вана, хочу увидеть его еще раз».

Бен.

— Да, учитель, — падаван дрожал. Он еще крепче прижал Квай-Гона к себе.

Больше не было боли. И уз тоже не было — он просто не чувствовал. Квай-Гон ничего не видел. Где Оби-Ван? Почему он ничего не видел? Квай-Гон запаниковал и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться падавана.

«Я здесь, Оби-Ван. И всегда буду».

— Он… избранный… — Квай-Гон уже дышал с трудом. Тепло покидало его.

«Ох, Сила, еще рано».

— Он… принесет равновесие, — удалось сказать ему.

Слишком быстро он умирал! Он не успел сказать всё!

«Надежда, падаван, у тебя останется надежда».

Но уз уже не было. Они были разорваны. Вместо них была боль. Где узы? Где Оби-Ван? Квай-Гон попытался сжать пальцы. Внезапно ему стало теплее. Наконец-то он мог видеть! В последний раз он увидел Оби-Вана.

«Я всегда буду с тобой, Оби-Ван. Я люблю тебя».

Квай-Гон в последний раз закрыл глаза и ушел в Силу.

* * *

Бен Кеноби опустился на колени прямо где стоял — на улице, недалеко от дома — и запустил пальцы в песок. Он почувствовал волнение в Силе, ее горе и торжество. Сердце дрогнуло от жалости: где-то там, в другом времени и реальности, Оби-Ван Кеноби остался один.

Но сделать Бен ничего не мог. Такова была воля Силы. Теперь у него осталась только надежда.

Бен поднял голову и улыбнулся.

В ночном небе загорелась новая звезда.

**Author's Note:**

> Вот так и закончилась эта история.
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто читал, ставил кудосы и даже оставлял комментарии!


End file.
